EJ revenge on Rafe
by savor1988
Summary: After Nicole admitted the baby was his EJ confront Rafe but instead play the record he deiced to hold off and plot revenge, wanting to take all of his anger and pain out on Rafe and win back Sami... EJ is hell bent on getting revenge on Rafe and plan on serve Vengeance to him ice cold. I do not own Days Of Ours Lives
1. Chapter 1

EJ confront Sami and Rafe after finding out the truth that Nicole's baby was his son.

I am going to give you a chance, you do not deserve and that is to tell the truth. EJ said, both sadness and angry in his voice. "Admit that you conspire to keep a father from his son" EJ said, looking toward Rafe who show no remorse. "And he succeeded forever!" EJ say sadly.

Your upset, a baby die night but it wasn't your baby. Rafe lies. "EJ I think should you leave" Sami say. "Rafe show EJ the door!"

"I go" EJ walk toward the door but stop and close the door... "But first there something I think you should hear!" EJ stare at both Rafe and Sami.

"I just wanted you to know one thing" EJ tell them. "That despite your little pathetic charade" EJ said softly. "I don't buy for one second that child was yours" EJ speak a low tone. "I know that child was mine" EJ speak conviction with in his voice.

"EJ!" Sami say. "Just like I know you're lying!" EJ throw shades at Rafe. "You may have fooled her but I know the truth!" EJ point his finger at Sami as Rafe is staring at EJ.

You kept me from my child and made my life a living hell this whole year. EJ look at Rafe with rage in his eyes. "Now you're going to pay!" EJ say. Everything I lost, you're going to lose and more...EJ look with anger and rage toward Rafe.

I am going to make you pay for what you done! EJ say with angry in his eyes. I want you to know that coming for you! EJ warn Rafe. I am going to take everything that matter from you. EJ vow with a look of vengeance in his eyes.

"I am going to destroys you!" EJ promise…." "And everything you have!" EJ stare down Rafe. "Piece by Piece" EJ continue to stare down Rafe.

After I get done with you there won't be any more Rafe Hernandez! EJ speak with rage. Not in Salem or anywhere else. EJ let all of his rage and anger out at Rafe.

"You cease to exist I promise you that" EJ promise Rafe.

EJ turn and open the door, about to leave..." "EJ!" Sami call out to EJ.

EJ stop and turn to Sami. Look EJ, I am sorry. Sami show EJ compassion.

I am sorry Samantha but quite frankly my dear I don't give a damn how you feel. EJ shut door behind him!

EJ stand outside the apartment by the door. Rafe, I am going to make sure you pay for what you done." EJ said to himself. "But I am going to wait for a bigger stage to use this" EJ pull out the recorded.

EJ walk away

Later, Sami and Rafe still together at the apartment! Look Rafe, I am sorry about what happen. Sami apologize. I know you're going through a lots now. Sami feel sorry for Rafe.

Look Rafe after everything that happen maybe we should hold off. Sami say. "Your right now is not good time after night" Rafe agree with Sami.

"We just have to wait this another time" Sami say.

EJ walk into his office and slam the door still upset over the loss of his child.

EJ walk over to his disk and poor himself a dunk! EJ is so upset and hurt that he just stand there shake his head. EJ throws the glass of wine angry as hell while turn around not dunking, throw the glass! EJ knock everything off his disk and then start slamming his fists into the table after that he flip over the disk! Pick the chair and start slamming it on the floor than throw into the wall. EJ go down to his knees while break down into tears!

EJ is crying over losing his son.


	2. Chapter 2

"I want you to have make copies of this record" EJ tells one of his men who work for him. "Right Mr. Dimera, but is everything ok?" EJ is still upset over the death of his son. "What talk about?" Look if there anything... "Look" EJ cut him off.

I don't need any pity from you. EJ tells him. I just need you to do what I pay you. EJ Doesn't want anyone to feel sorry for him. "Now can you do that?" EJ ask him. "Yes, Mr. Dimera" The guy answer. "Than do it" He leave after EJ goes off on him. EJ stand alone, still grieving over the loss of unborn son.

Rafe arrive at the hospital and Daniel see Rafe coming up! "Rafe!" Daniel said. "How Nicole doing?" Ask Rafe. "Nicole resting right now" Daniel answer Rafe. "Is that why you're here?" ask Daniel. "No I came here to warn you about EJ" Rafe told him.

One hour later Jeniner hear someone knocking and open The door.

"EJ!" Jennifer open the door to see it EJ. "Hello Jennifer" Jennifer shock to see EJ. "EJ, what are you doing here?" EJ walk in before Jennifer shut the door. "I think you know why I am here" Jennifer realize EJ why here. Look EJ I'm "So I see you know Nicole's child was mines" EJ stare at Jennifer. Good. EJ said. sorry... EJ see Jennifer know the baby was his.

Because you know what I going to say. Jennifer starts backing up once EJ start pointing at her. You show no compassion and consideration for Nicole or my unborn son! EJ stare at Jennifer coldly.

The moment Nicole step foot on your door's step you had out for her. EJ look at her with angry face. "You attack Nicole" EJ say with anger. Without consideration the fact that she was pregnant or that she was carry my child. EJ yell at Jennifer. I never meant to hurt the baby. But you did... You attack Nicole on the stairs in the town and causes her to lose the baby. EJ angry looking at Jennifer. EJ... I want you to hear what I'm about to tells you! EJ point at Jennifer.

So listen Jennifer carefully. EJ told her. I don't blame you for my son's death. Jennifer shock when EJ turn around and say he doesn't blame her after he was ramping into her. I blame Rafe, Nicole and Daniel, not you. EJ let Jennifer know. "I am going to let you off the hook" Jennifer is surprise that EJ just letting this go as he about to leave out of the door.

"EJ, your leaving?" EJ stop, turn back and look at her. I only came here to let you know I don't hold you responsible... There no other reason for me to stay. EJ leave after shut the door.

Back at the hospital Rafe and Daniel are still talk about EJ. "Look Rafe" EJ doesn't any proof Nicole's baby was his. Daniel say. "So there nothing to worry about" Daniel tells Rafe. "Your right" Rafe agree with him.

"It just EJ throw around threats" Rafe sound sure of himself. "EJ is all bake but no bite" Rafe stand there with a smug look on your face. You know I feel bad for Nicole... I even feel bad for lying to Sami but I don't feel bad for keep that child away from EJ. Rafe said, coldly. "If anyone deserve to lose a child it EJ" Rafe smirk, happy that EJ will never be apart of the baby. The baby is better off dead than known EJ was his father. Rafe state.

Well I am going to check on Nicole" Daniel say. "All right well tell Nicole I drop by" Rafe said. I will. Rafe walk away. Daniel go into Nicole's room to see how she doing, she open her eyes. "Daniel!" Nicole see Daniel once she wake up. "How are you feeling?" Daniel ask her. "My head is still hurting" Nicole said. "Well it should be for awhile" Daniel say. "Get some rest I going to be back" Daniel leave. "I still can't remember if EJ was here last night or not" Nicole still can't fully remember talking with EJ.

EJ arrive at the hospital and Daniel see EJ. Daniel stop EJ from going near Nicole. "You're not going anywhere near Nicole" Daniel tells EJ. "I didn't come here for Nicole" EJ say. I came to let you know. "I know Nicole's child was mines" EJ tells Daniel. And I know you knew and I know you help kept me away from my son. EJ let Daniel know.

"I am coming for both you, Rafe and Nicole" EJ warn Daniel. Your going to pay for what you done" EJ walk away after threating Daniel.

Nicole open her eyes but someone grab her and their hand over Nicole's mouth and drug Nicole by Inject a needle into her arm as Nicole pass out from the drug! The person walk out of the room while no one watching.

Rafe and Sami meet in the town square and they kiss. "Rafe!" Sami said. "Hey Sami" Rafe said. "Thank for meeting me" said Sami. "I can't stay long I got case I working on" Rafe said. "I just need ask you a question" "What's is it?" Rafe ask her. It about the baby. Rafe jaw drop when Sami ask about Nicole's baby.

"The copies were made" EJ with the man who order to make copies of the record of Nicole admit the baby was his. "Good job" EJ pleased his man got the job done. "Look I am sorry about goes off on you like that" EJ said. I hear about what happened to your son. "I'm sorry for your loss" He tells EJ. Thank you. EJ said. Look if there any..." That be all. EJ doesn't want any pity from anyone. Well you need anything call me" After he gone EJ has a sad look on his face.

EJ lock the door and go over to his disk, pick up a photo of his sister, Lexie! and sit down in the chair with lonely look on his face. First Nicole walk out on me... than my father betray me and disown me... than my sister die, and I lose Samantha again to Rafe... And now I lost my son before even born! EJ heartbroken over everything he lost this year. How come every time I seem like I turn my life around, I always end up in a place I never thought could feel this bad. EJ feel more alone than ever felt in is life. "I never felt so alone" I lost everything, I have nothing, I all lone," EJ never been at a lower point in his life.

Look Sami told over and over again that baby was mines. Rafe and Sami has been walk around the town square, Sami been questioning Rafe about the baby as Rafe keep lying to her. I know Rafe but... Sami I already told you. Rafe cut off Sami. "But I never see EJ like that before" Sami say. The look in EJ's eyes it like he was convince the baby was his. Sami say.

That baby wasn't EJ's. Rafe lie again. You don't get it Rafe... EJ said Nicole's baby was his before over and over again but this time it was like he was almost 100% sure. Sami said. "EJ just bitter because you left him for me" Rafe try to play off Sami's suspicions and to change the subject but Sami continue to questioned him.

"It seem like it was more than that" Sami still doesn't buy it. Look EJ made it all up in his head that baby was his. Sami know EJ better than that... EJ would never make something like that up. Sami tells Rafe who keep try to deny it. "Look Sami, EJ got it all twist in his head that baby was his" Rafe try to convince Sami that there nothing more to EJ saying the Nicole's baby as his.

Look EJ made it all up in his head that baby was his. Sami know EJ better than that... EJ would never make something like that up. Sami tells Rafe who keep try to deny it. "Look Sami, EJ got it all twist in his head that baby was his" Rafe try to convince Sami that there nothing more to EJ saying the Nicole's baby.

Rafe, you keep saying that baby. Sami point out to him. I meant my baby. Rafe correct himself. Look EJ always believe he was the father of Nicole's baby... But he doesn't have any proof. Rafe said. But Rafe the way EJ with conviction in his voice...

"Look Sami will just drop it" Rafe try to get Sami let it go. But Rafe... "Sami just forget about it ok" Sami agree to drop it. "Ok!" Rafe and Sami kiss.

Nicole wake up in her bed with Daniel in there, smile. "How are you feeling?" Daniel asked her. Much better. Nicole answer. "How your head?" ask Daniel. My head lighter for some reason. Nicole said. "Do you remember anything from last night?" ask Daniel. Nope. Nicole answer. The only thing I remember was getting into a fight with Jennifer and losing my baby. Nothing else other than talking with Rafe and Brady.

Nicole doesn't remember anything about last night or telling EJ the truth. Nicole doesn't even remember EJ was at the hospital last night. "So you don't remember anything else?" ask Daniel. Nothing. Nicole answer.

"So no one saw you?" EJ sit down talking with on his cell phone. Good. The drug you gave Nicole should have wipe out her memory of her admitting that Rafe wasn't the father of my son. EJ reveal the person that drug Nicole was sent by him. That way Nicole won't be remembers telling me the truth about the baby. EJ said. "Seen how it the same drug father use on Rafe" said EJ.

EJ smiles after his covering all of his basics.

* * *

It night EJ is alone by himself when all suddenly Chad come in the office.

"Chad!" EJ see Chad coming in. "EJ came as soon as I heard" Chad go over to his brother and hug him. EJ hug Chad but pull away from him. "Chad what are you doing here?" EJ ask, not knowing that why his brother is here. I Heard about the baby. EJ realize Chad why is here. I'm sorry, I know you thought the baby was yours... No! EJ snap. "Nicole's child was my son" EJ correct Chad.

20 minutes after Chad arrive EJ tell his brother everything. "Nicole admitted the baby was yours?" "I recorded the whole thing on my cell phone" EJ surprisingly tell Chad about record Nicole's confession. "So you have proof the baby was yours" Chad say. Yes, Nicole doesn't remember. EJ said. "How do you know?" ask Chad.

Because Nicole was drug...she doesn't remember anything, I made sure of it myself. EJ tells his brother.

Well why not show it to Sami or better yet use it to get Rafe fire from the Salem police department, EJ. Chad doesn't understand why his brother hasn't use the record. I have something else in mind. EJ said. I don't get it what else could yo... Chad all suddenly realize what EJ up to. "You're planning going after Rafe, aren't you?" Chad see the look of vengeance in EJ's eyes. "I want revenge" EJ stare with a cold dark in his eyes.

Rafe, Nicole and Daniel lied and kept me from my son for months. EJ told Chad. "And made my life hell" EJ is upset over losing his son. "Now their going to pay" EJ actually let Chad know he planning on do. Especially Rafe," Rafe lied about being the father of my son... he the price me of knowing my own son. EJ sounded hurt when said it.

EJ maybe they thought you were going to take the baby away. Chad say. "Oh give me a bloody break" EJ snap. "Rafe did it to get back at me for sleeping with Samantha" EJ believe strongly.

"You think Rafe want to get back at you?" Chad thinks EJ over reaction. "I know he did" EJ tells his brother. Ever since Rafe find out, me and Samantha had sex when he was still married to Samantha." said EJ, strongly. "He been out to get me" EJ feels like Rafe has had vendetta against him ever since he slept with Sami.

First he stick his nose where does not belong with me and Nicole. "He lied about being the father of my son" Than go after me during investigation. While I was being set up by Ian McAllister. Than he decide to come back into the picture with Samantha. Right when I was getting close to her. EJ believes Rafe wanted revenge for him sleeping with his wife and want to punish him. "Sound all to convenience" thinks EJ.

"But EJ what if your wrong?" What if Rafe was just trying... "What?" EJ cut Chad off. Trying to be the good guy. EJ is sick of everyone always thinking Rafe is the good guy. But EJ... "What about what his sister did?" EJ throw what Gabi did in Chad's face. "Have you forgot about what Gabi did to Melanie?" EJ remind Chad that Gabi got Melanie kidnapped of course Chad shut up after EJ bring it up.

"The Hernandez family are no saint or angels" Chad not saying a word, quietly agree with EJ. Rafe kept my son away and now he going to pay. EJ said angry. "And?" Chad ask EJ. "Than what?" EJ confused by what his brother mean.

"After you get your revenge than what next?" EJ doesn't know the answer to that question himself. "I haven't thought that far ahead" EJ say. "Look I get it you want payback" It may feel justify but won't bring back Nicole's baby.

Sure it may feel right but isn't... "THE HELL ISN'T" EJ snap. For a year Rafe, Nicole and Daniel kept me from my son. And lied about him being Rafe's child. EJ yell out of anger. They price me of known my own son" EJ say emotionally. If wasn't for Rafe lying than my son would still be alive." EJ let rage and emotions come out.

But EJ you don't know that... "Yes I do" I know if they didn't try to keep me from my son... Nicole would have never been living with Jennifer or got into a fight with her. EJ passionately say.

"And my son would still be alive" EJ yells at Chad. "but how do you know that?" Chad see his brother is hurting. I know because I would made sure of it" Tears start to come out of EJ's eyes.

This whole year has been hell for me, Chad! This year has been full up and down, the only thing that got me through all of this. EJ open up to Chad about everything gone through. Was the thought of be able to hold my child in my arms and let him know how much I love him. EJ let his feelings out. And be apart of his life to rise him.

But most importantly be his father and do all the things I never got to do with Johnny and Sydney. EJ say from the heart. I never will be able to hold him in my arms. I was never going to take him away from his mother, all I want was to love him. EJ said. but now my son is dead. EJ break down into tears. I never get to know him... And most of all he never how much his father loved him. Chad can see his brother is in a lots of pain and doesn't need judgment or lectures, Chad hug and comfort EJ.

EJ and Chad share a moment

EJ pull away from his brother and try to pull himself together. I'm sorry, Chad! EJ go behind his disk. I didn't mean to break down in front of you. EJ sit down in the chair. "Like that" Chad smile at EJ. No it cool, if anyone understand it me! Chad told EJ.

Look Chad need you, not to tell anyone what I just told you. EJ said. I won't trust me beside I know how you feel seen how the same thing happened with me. Chad tells him. "After all I never got to know grace" Chad said. Beside I been going through the same thing with Gabi. Chad said.

You mean with Melanie leaving" EJ bring up. "Ever since Melanie left" Chad open up to EJ. It feel like everything in my life is falling apart... not only that but everyone in town think it my fault. "No one know what Gabi did" EJ sit there listen to his brother. Everyone is acting like I'm the bad guy and like Gabi a innocent victim. EJ can relate to how Chad feel seen how EJ been in his shoes.

"I know how that feel" Chad continue to go on as EJ keep listen. Everyone in town is blaming me like I did something wrong! EJ smile while get up after hearing his brother. "Look Chad you did nothing wrong" EJ said with a smile.

The only thing you did was try to protect the woman you love... EJ tells his brother. The only reason everyone blame you is because of your last name! "Everyone in this town think us Dimera are evil" EJ tells Chad. "And always blame us went everything go wrong" And always think our fault... "Even when we're not evil or not our fault" EJ reinsure his brother he didn't do anything wrong.

"I can't tell you how times I been in your shoes" EJ let Chad know. When everybody thought I was the bad guy... Even when it wasn't all my fault or even if I wasn't in the wrong. EJ compare his situation to Chad's problems. Included what I been going through with Rafe and Samantha believe Rafe is the good guy... I am always the bad guy. EJ relate his own problems to what Chad going through right now.

"Look Chad I hate tell you this again" But I going to need for you to stay quiet about what just told you. EJ remind Chad. I don't want anyone to know what I am up to or Planning on do." Chad is looking at his brother known there no stopping EJ, not that he plan on do so." I won't tells anyone... I give you my word. Chad promise EJ.

"Look EJ I got to go" Chad decide to let EJ be alone because realize his brother need sometime by himself. "If you need anything call me" Chad about to walk out the door until EJ call out. "Chad" He turn back to look at EJ. Look I can't promise that Melanie Jones will come back... EJ tells Chad who already know this. But maybe Gabi Hernandez will get what she has coming to her. Chad would love to see that happen.

"I doubt it" Chad leave.

When EJ alone and take out his cell phone and make a call to someone. "Hello" said EJ, sit down in the chair. "Did you take the photos of my brother attacking Nick Fallon?" EJ smirk. "Good, now burn all of them" EJ still with a evil smirk and has something wicked plan for Gabi.

2 hours later at Sami's apartment, Sami has someone knocking at her door and answer it but when she open the door, she see none other than EJ, standing there at her door's step! "EJ!" Sami shock to EJ who just walk in. "What are you doing here?" Sami wondering why EJ is here." I came to see my children, Samantha! EJ tells Sami.

Johnny and Sydney are at the pub with my grandmother. Sami let EJ know. "And what about Allie?" Ask EJ. "She with Lucas" EJ has a sad long look... Look EJ about last night," I'm sorry. Sami bring up what happen last night with The baby to EJ who still upset.

I know you believe Rafe's baby was yours and... "I'm sorry Samantha but that child was mines" EJ snap after Sami said the baby was Rafe. That boy was my son, not Rafe's! EJ say with a passion.

Look EJ I know you believe that but..." EJ cut Sami off. But nothing, Nicole's child was my son and Rafe lie to you! EJ tells Sami. Look EJ, I don't want to do this with you, right now! Sami say.

Why? "Because you can't handle the fact Rafe lied to your face?" EJ throw in Sami's face. "Rafe would never lie to me" Sami truly believe in her heart however EJ doesn't think so."

"Why?" "Because Rafe never lie?" "And I always do?" "Because Rafe is the good guy and I'm bad guy?" "Because Rafe your hero?" "Because Rafe is a white knight in shine armor?" EJ letting out all of his frustration.

"You believe Rafe was the father of my son" EJ ramp into Sami. "Like a fool" EJ slam Sami for thinking that Rafe was the father of Nicole's baby. The way I be a fool if I listen to you! Sami throw back at EJ.

"Why?" EJ snap. "Because I always lied to you?" EJ throw right back at Sami. "And Rafe never does?" EJ throw shade at Sami. Rafe lied to you, Samantha! "Rafe lied" EJ repeat himself. EJ, I know the truth... Sami tells EJ. "Oh really?" EJ questions Sami. Yes, I am 100% sure Rafe is telling the truth... EJ is upset that Sami is so willing to believe Rafe over him just like that.

"Really?" Well I know for a fact that was my child. EJ claims. "Rafe lie to your face" EJ say again. Ok EJ, if Rafe lying than prove it... Sami dare EJ to prove he the father of Nicole's baby.

"ALL RIGHT I WILL" EJ yell out of frustration.

In that one moment EJ want to play the record of Nicole telling him the baby was his to Sami but realize if he does it would ruin his plans.

All right prove it EJ," Sami said with her arms cross. Rafe kissed your sister right in front of you! EJ throw it right in Sami's face. Rafe and Carrie made out, remember! Sami's dismay show EJ remind her about

"EJ that doesn't prove anything" Sami say even though EJ just got to her with the Rafe and Carrie kiss. "Beside what does that have to do with anything?" ask Sami.

"Why did Rafe have sex with Nicole?" ask EJ. "What?" Sami doesn't understand what EJ mean. "Why did Rafe had sex with Nicole?" EJ ask again. Because Rafe found out we slept together! Rafe was hurting, he was in pain and..." EJ cut Sami off. "If Rafe was in so much pain than why didn't he hook up with your sister and have sex with her?" EJ bring up a good point. "And get Carrie pregnant?" "Huh" Sami is caught off guard with That one.

"If Rafe was hurting so much" "Why he didn't go to your sister and had sex with her?" After he find out we slept together. Sami never thought about what EJ just said. "Instead of Nicole" EJ bring up something Sami never consider. I don't know! Even though what EJ said made sense.

"Nicole was in the hospital after she find out we had sex" EJ tells Sami. "She was in the hospital?" This come as surprise to Sami.

I went to hospital and find Nicole there," the same night walk out on me. "So Nicole was in the hospital?" Yes, and Daniel Jones was there but guess who wasn't... Sami is bit confused. "Rafe!" EJ said.

If Rafe and Nicole hooked up than wouldn't it have been the same night they find out," We had sex EJ asked a good question. "Yeah I guess" Sami say.

There one problem, Nicole was with Daniel Jones that night at the hospital. EJ said. "Rafe wasn't there" EJ tells Sami. "So?" Sami still doesn't see where EJ going with this.

"So Rafe and Nicole couldn't slept together that night" EJ answer. "EJ, where are you going with this?" Sami ask EJ. "Nicole pass out after left the mansion that night" EJ tells Sami who shock to hear this. "Nicole pass out?" Sami looked surprised when she about why Nicole was in the hospital.

This was not too long before Rafe claimed Nicole's child was his. EJ said. "So use your bloody brain?" EJ tells Sami. Nicole pass out and is taking to the hospital the same night she walk out on me. EJ bring up. Daniel Jones is there, not Rafe! EJ tells her again. "Now why would Nicole be in the hospital?" EJ ask Sami.

"But better yet why did Nicole pass out?" Sami keep listen to EJ, talking! "And where was Rafe?" EJ point out to Sami. Now think about this," If Nicole pass out that prove she was pregnant before Rafe said he was the father of the baby. EJ bring up a great point as much as Sami hate to admit but she still believe Rafe is telling the truth. What mean Rafe and Nicole lied... and the child Nicole was carry was my son! Sami refuse to believe Rafe is lying to her.

"EJ, how do I know that even true?" Sami refuse to believe any of what EJ saying. "It is true" Everything I said is 100% true, rather you like it or not... Sami doesn't want to believe it true. I don't believe you, EJ I think just making it all up in your head. Sami piss EJ off. I am not making a damn thing up," EJ snap. "That child was my son, not Rafe!" EJ yells at Sami. "It the truth and we both know it" EJ throw at Sami.

You don't want to accept that Rafe lied to you. EJ can see right Sami through and her doubts if Rafe is telling the truth about Nicole's baby by looking her into her eyes. "You know Samantha that child was mine" EJ said. But you just don't want to accept your hero is lying to you. EJ gets to Sami.

EJ walk out the door Sami sit down on the softer and is bother by what EJ just said.

EJ is standing outside of the apartment

"Soon Samantha you will know the truth" said EJ, walking away.

"Ok Gabi I see you soon" Rafe talk with Gabi on his cell phone when all suddenly someone knock at the door. "Who that?" Rafe walk to the door, open it and see EJ standing at the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" Rafe is surprise to see EJ. "I come here clear things up" EJ just walk in right pass Rafe without even asking. "I thought we made everything clear" Rafe said. No, there still something I want to make clear right now. EJ stand there with a cold look in his eyes, staring down Rafe.

EJ come face to face with the man who kept him from unborn son for months


	3. Chapter 3

EJ and Rafe have a face to face confrontation in Rafe's apartment

"I came here to let you know, I know Nicole's child was mine" EJ said. "I thought I made it clear that baby was mine" said Rafe. "We both know that child was mine" said EJ with anger in his voice. "Your illusions" Rafe

"It you still think that was baby yours" said Rafe, known that not true. "You really been out to get me ever since you find out" said EJ.

"Me and Samantha slept together" EJ accused Rafe. "I don't know what you are talking about?" said Rafe.

"You know very well what I am talking about" said EJ, passionately. First you stick your nose where it does belong with me and Nicole." said EJ. "Than lie about being the father of my son" EJ lashes out at Rafe. And try to keep me from my child." EJ blasts Rafe. Than you come into my house and throws photos of my father's body on the floor." said EJ. "After my sister died" EJ said with rages. "Than you go after me during the investigation into my father death" EJ said. "And try to put me in prison for crime" EJ lashes out. "I didn't commit" said EJ. "Than you come back into Samantha's life" EJ bring up.

Right when I was getting closer to her. EJ accused Rafe of trying to get back at him for having sex with Sami the night was Johnny missing. "You wanted to get back at me" said EJ. "Because you blame me for ruin your marriage" EJ told Rafe to his face.

"You're even more illusions than I thought if you believe that" said Rafe, arrogantly. You know what your problem think you're god. EJ calls him out. You think can condemn or judge anyone who not perfect or who doesn't live up to your standards." EJ let Rafe have it. "Like me" said EJ. "You two face hypocrite" EJ calls him. "Well your nothing but a lowlife scumbag" Rafe throws at EJ. "Who should be behind bars" Rafe blasts EJ. "Really?" You say that but you didn't lock up your sister for her part in Melanie kidnapped." EJ throws back in Rafe's face. "Who should be in prison" Rafe defend his sister. "Leave my sister out of this" EJ takes shots at Rafe. "It true" EJ keep blasting Rafe. You would lock me up for something I didn't do." EJ said. "But not your sister" said EJ.

"Because your scum" Rafe blasts EJ. "Isn't that the pot calling kettle black" EJ throws right back at Rafe. "All you ever done is lie and manipulates and use people to get what you want" Rafe remind EJ how he the bad guy. You step on anyone get in your way. Rafe play the good guy card. "Really Saint Rafe" EJ take a jab back at him. You're the same man who kidnapped his own daughter. Rafe throws at EJ. And your sister got Melanie Jones kidnapped yet you look the other way." EJ throw back at Rafe. "You're no better than me" said EJ. Yet you believe you were justified an keep me from my child. EJ told him. "Your crazy if still think that baby yours" Rafe act smug. "Beside you don't have any proof" Little does Rafe know EJ does have proof. "We see about that" Said EJ, smirks at him.

"Once I crush you" EJ told Rafe.

"You're going to pay for keep me from my son" EJ warn him. Please if you were going to do something you have would done it by now. Rafe act all smug and cocky. "Beside It is that all you came here to do is make threats?" EJ step up to Rafe. No, I came here to let you know I am coming for you." said EJ. I am going to take everything away from you." EJ tells him. "You're going to lose everything you have that matter" EJ promises him. "You will sorry you ever cross me or came to town" EJ told him.

I promises you..." Rafe step up to EJ. Oh yeah." Rafe gets in EJ face. "If you think you can come in here make threats" said Rafe. Than your wrong," Rafe told him. "I already told you that baby was me and Nicole" Rafe lies which EJ know is not true. Now if you come after me or Nicole than you're going to have problems." Rafe threaten EJ who not intimidated or scared by Rafe. "Now get the hell out of here" Rafe tells EJ off but EJ not threaten by Rafe at all.

"You know you can stand there and act all sanctimonious" EJ gets right back in Rafe's face and tells him. "But we both know the truth that child was mine" EJ told him. Now you think you can keep my child from me and get away with it." EJ tells him. "You got another thing coming" EJ warn him. "I am going to wreck your life just like you wreck mine" EJ promise him. "I am going to destroy you" EJ threatens Rafe right to his face. "I am going to make your life a living a hell Until the day you die" EJ promise Rafe.

"I guarantee you, I will show you no mercy" EJ and Rafe stare at each other for a moment as you can cut the tension with a knife, EJ turns and walks over to the door.

"Mark my words Rafe Hernandez" EJ turns back and stare at Rafe with a cold dark stare in his eyes. You're going to regret the day you ever decide to take me on." EJ walks out the door and slams it.


	4. Chapter 4

It been three weeks since Nicole lost the baby, EJ been plotting revenge on Rafe for lying about the father of Nicole's baby. EJ plan to use the recorded to break Rafe and Sami up and destroy Rafe's life. After all the trouble Rafe caused EJ, the dark Prince plans on making Rafe pay big time.

"Did you burn all of the photos?" EJ with the man who he order to burn the photos. "Yes just like you told me to" EJ is please to hear. "Everything going just like I planned" EJ smlie. "Why did you have me burn them?" EJ's man asks him. Simply I plan on reveal Gabi was responsible for Melanie Jones getting kidnapped. EJ tells Him.

"But why?" I thought your plan was to break up Rafe Hernandz and Sami Brady. "Oh I still plan on doing that" EJ sit down in the chair and put his feet up on the disk feeling comfort. But I want Rafe to lose everything... And what better way to do that than by having his sister go to jail for the rest of her life. EJ smirk.

Not only that but once it come out that Rafe knew about it." EJ bring up. Rafe will lose his job Selam P.D. as well his career. EJ put his feet down and poor a glass of wine. It ruin Rafe's repetition and destroys it along with his career at Salem P.D. EJ poor his man a glass and stand up and give it to him. Oh thank you, Mr. DIMera! EJ sit back down. "Your welcome" EJ dunks. "Sound like you got everything plan out" Man said. I do but the only thing I don't is when I'm going to do this."

I want to destroys Rafe on a big stage in front of everyone." EJ said. But I don't know when or where I'm going to. EJ say.

"I already had Nicole drug so she wouldn't remember tell me the truth" EJ telling him everything he plan on do. "Is there anything you want me to do?" he ask EJ who smile. I need you to get the agreement my brother sigh with Nick Fallon. EJ tell him. "Can you do that?" EJ asks him. Yes. The man leave afterward EJ get up out of the chair with the glass of wine in his hand.

EJ dunk the wine and put down the glass, standing there with a long look on face. "Your time is coming Rafe" EJ say to himself. After everything you done to me this year. EJ remember all the problems Rafe cause him this year.

EJ starts having flashbacks of moments between Him and Rafe this year. "I'm sorry for yours loss" Rafe told EJ back when they had the DNA test for Nicole's baby after Stefano die. Rafe break into the Dimera mansion and punch EJ and attacked him, on top of EJ, beating him up! Rafe drop photos of Stefano's body on the floor right in front of EJ. "Oh I'm sorry!" EJ stand there stunned over seen his father's dead body while Rafe look at him all smug.

"What matter, EJ?" I thought you said you didn't see Stefano that night. EJ was devastated once he saw his father dead body. "The baby mines EJ" Rafe lied while EJ and Nicole were sit at a table in the town square.

You really are a smug arrogant son of..." Nicole cut him off. He right EJ," Nicole lied. Rafe is the baby father! EJ look an disbelieve. No please, don't take my child away from me! EJ beg Nicole. I already told you, EJ the baby not yours. Nicole yells at EJ while Rafe stand beside her.

EJ show up at the Dimera mansion only to find Rafe standing in the door's way. "I know the tests results were switch" EJ accuse Rafe. "I take you down!" EJ warn Rafe. "With Stefano gone you would get everything" Rafe said. Rafe arrested EJ back at the safe house. Your officers confirms I already what told you. EJ said. "You were under arrested and fried jurisdiction" Rafe said. If I hasn't fried jurisdiction, you Muppets would have arrested. EJ said.

"You can have her but you won't have my child" EJ tell Rafe to his face, standing outside of the hallway of Sami's apartment. Just like you lost everything else in your life. Rafe stands in front of EJ in town square. EJ catch Rafe and Sami kissing in the town square right in front of him, EJ is hurt over seen them together. "Well it wasn't a suggestion" EJ said. "Go to the hell" EJ head butt Rafe in the town square.

EJ remember everything Rafe done to him and plans having sweet revenges on him. Rafe you son of a bitch, you're to going pay for what you done! EJ vow to himself.

Sami and Rafe have just announced they are getting married again at the Brady pub. Marlena and Caroline hug Sami, congratulating her along with her family on marrying Rafe.

"Congratulation Sami" Caroline said. Sami I'm so happy you and Rafe finally are back together. Marlena said. "Well I'm happy too mom" Sami say with a smile. Roman and John congratulation Rafe," "Rafe congratulating" Roman hug Rafe. "So have you set a date?" ask John.

"We're getting married in December" Rafe tells them. "I am happy you and my daughter are back together" Roman said. "Thank Roman" Rafe said. "I also happy that Sami marrying you and not EJ DIMera" That bring a smirk to Rafe's face. "You and Rafe are getting married again" Hope happy for Sami. I know! Sami smile.

"For the love of this child give him" The one thing that he would have had..." And that is the love of his father! Yes EJ the baby was yours," EJ just sitting there, playing the whole record of Nicole admitting he was the father of their baby on his cell phone." "The record work just find but has a few flaws" EJ said.

"I could fix it" The person who made the copes for EJ is with him. "No, there no need this is good enough" EJ say. "Is there anything for you?" He asked. No that be all for now... EJ say. He walk out leaving EJ alone until the man he order to get the agreement Nick force Chad sigh. "Did you get what I ask for?" ask EJ.

"Here is" He give EJ the papers Chad sigh.

"That be all" EJ said.

He walk out the door!"

"So here is the agreement Nick Fallon made my brother sigh!" EJ look at the papers. "It too bad this will won't be a factor anymore" EJ pull out a lighter and set the papers on fire, burning the agreement that Chad sigh.

He throw the papers in the trash.

EJ watch the papers burn with smile on his face."

Moments later EJ is walking in the town square, talking with on his cell as he walk through the Horton square." "Look everything has to go as plan" EJ say. Good, I'm glad you understand. EJ said. "I still haven't plan when I'm going to do this" EJ said. "Look I call you back" EJ walk outside town square that when he spot Rafe and Gabi.

"EJ hide so they won't see him"

"So you and Sami are getting married again" Gabi happy to hear Rafe is marrying Sami again.

Yes, I ask Sami yesterday. EJ listen to them without being notice.

"So when you getting married?" Gabi ask her brother.

"The wedding is on December 5th" EJ hear this, Gabi and Rafe walk away together once their gone, EJ come out after realize Rafe and Sami are getting marry. "He take out his cell phone" "Yes it me again" EJ call back who he was just talking to. "I figure out when I am going to do it" EJ tells him. "On December 5th" EJ said with a evil smile.

5 days pass as Rafe's and Sami's wedding get closer EJ plans to reveal the truth to Sami about the Baby at the wedding in front of everyone."

"I hope you don't mind" Rafe let Daniel know him and Sami are getting married. Me asking Brady to be my best man, and not you! Rafe and Daniel walk in the hospital while talking. "Nope" Daniel said. Beside I can't wait to see you and Sami get married again. Daniel said. "I can tell you one thing" Rafe stop," I can't wait to see the look on EJ's face..." Rafe smirk. Once he find out me and Sami are getting married. Rafe said, wanting nothing more but to stick it to EJ that he marrying Sami.

"Speaking about EJ" Daniel think this be a good time to bring the fact that EJ plans on going after them for keep Nicole's baby away from him. "Aren't you worry what EJ will do?" Daniel ask Rafe. "Oh please" Rafe said with a smug look on his face. "Not worry about EJ" Rafe said, sounding sure of himself.

"Maybe you should be" Daniel said. "After all EJ said that he was coming for me, you and Nicole" Daniel said. "And what EJ going to do?" Rafe said. "He isn't going to do anything" Rafe believe. "It just EJ blowing smoke" Rafe say. "Beside he doesn't any proof the baby was his" Daniel pull Rafe aside so no one can hear them.

"Rafe!" Daniel talk to Rafe in prevent. "We both know that that Nicole's baby was EJ's" Rafe not listen. "But EJ can't prove that child was his" Daniel still thinks Rafe should be more worry about EJ. Don't you think your take EJ little bit lightly. Rafe doesn't think so. "Please" Rafe said. "If EJ was going to do something" Said Rafe.

"He would had done by now!" Rafe that what thinks, not worried about EJ at all.

"Beside like I said" Rafe stated. He can't prove Nicole's baby was his... Rafe has no clue that EJ does have proof that the baby was his.

EJ is at the Brady pub getting some coffee when run into Kate. "EJ" EJ see her. "Kate, what bring you here?" Kate has news for EJ. "Well do you know?" EJ doesn't know what Kate mean. Your ex wife, drop charges against Jennifer Horton! EJ's jaw drop when hearing this. "What?" EJ's reaction after kate tell him about Nicole dropping charge. "You hear me" Kate put hands on her hips. "Nicole has change her story" Kate told EJ who can't wrap his head around Nicole drop charges after telling him Jennifer kill their unborn son.

"But why would she change her story?" EJ wonder. I don't know... "Why would a woman drop charge against someone who killed their baby?" Kate ask a good question. "It doesn't make sense" EJ confused by why Nicole actions. "Well maybe Nicole lied" Kate said. And something else cause her to lose the baby. EJ pause and start to think to himself. "But why would Nicole lie?" EJ asks, not known even though Nicole has history with not being truthful.

"Who know why Nicole does anything?" Kate said. "I just thought you should know" Kate said. Well thank you, Kate!" EJ decide to find out why Nicole change her mind and walk out of the Brady pub with his coffee.

EJ pull out his cell phone

Look I need you to... look into the death of me and Nicole's son!" EJ talk with one of his men. "I know but I want you take a look into it" "Find out if Nicole is hidden anything about how our son die" EJ hang up and stand there," Ok Nicole, what are you hidden?" EJ said to himself.

A few hours later Sami walk through the town square and see EJ in front of her. "EJ" Sami said, surprise to see him. "Samantha!" EJ said with a smile. "Why're you here?" Sami asked EJ point bank. "I just was walking by until saw you" EJ answer Sami. "So what are doing here?" EJ asks know full well why from seen the begs in Sami's hands. "I am shopping" EJ already know that Sami is shopping for the wedding!

"For what?" Sami think now a good time to tell EJ that her and Rafe are getting married.

Look EJ there something I need to tell you... EJ cut Sami off before she can tell him. You and Rafe are getting marry! Sami caught off guard and didn't suspect that EJ knew. "How did you know?" EJ smirk. "Word get around" Sami is EJ know. Look EJ I'm sorry! Sami feel sorry for EJ. "Sorry for what?" EJ doesn't buy Sami feel sorry for him.

"Sorry you're marrying Rafe again" EJ stated. "Even when he lied about being the father of my son" EJ said. Look EJ want to started a fight with you! Sami said. "Really?" yet your so blind, you believe Rafe is the father... "When that child was mines" But of curse you still marrying him even though he lied to your face." Sami get mad.

Look Rafe didn't lie EJ," EJ roll his eyes. Nicole's baby was Rafe's! Sami stand by Rafe much to EJ's dismay. "You just can't accept the truth" Sami said. "The truth is Rafe kept me from my child for mouths" EJ snap. "And he going to pay for what he did" EJ promise Sami. "But keep telling yourself that Rafe was the father" EJ said. "And maybe you believe it true" EJ his hands in his pockets, walking away. Sami upset over what EJ just said, still having her doubt about Nicole's baby being Rafe's child.

One whole hour later EJ go back to office, upset over Sami marrying Rafe!" He sit down! I can't believe Samantha... marrying that," smug sanctimonious, ass! EJ angry over the fact Rafe and Sami are getting marry again.

EJ pick up a photo of Sami and the kids," staring at the photo sad and hurt because he still in love with Sami and can't stand her being with Rafe! Once I reveal the truth to Samantha... And destroy her relationship with Rafe," she no longer see Rafe as the white knight and she leave him at wedding! EJ can't wait to ruin Rafe!

"Hello" The same person who EJ told to find out what really happen to his unborn son.

"What did you find out?" EJ get shocking news about how the baby really die.

"What?" EJ stand up," "Are you sure?" EJ learn the baby die before the fight between Nicole and Jennifer," cannot believe what he just hear and ask! "Can you me the name of the doctor?" EJ learn what the doctor's name was that there when Nicole loss their baby. "Do you have her number?" ask EJ. "Give it to me as soon as you can" EJ put away his cell phone in his pocket."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" EJ said to himself, wanting to know what really happen to his son.

"So EJ knew?" Sami told Rafe all about her running with EJ. Yeah! Sami told Rafe. "How EJ did know?" Rafe asked. I don't know, he just did. Well he was going find out eventually. Rafe said. Not only that but he still believe the baby was his... Sami said. Rafe know the baby was EJ's but he not going to tell Sami.

"So?" EJ just blowing off stream. Rafe said. It was more than that Rafe," I never see EJ like this before..." Rafe try to play it off. Look EJ just mad because we're getting married again." Sami doesn't think so. I wish it was just that but the looks in his eyes... it just make me wonder! Rafe wonder what Sami mean by that."

"You wonder what?" Rafe asked Sami.

It just after all this he still think that was his child even after the baby dead." Rafe try to make Sami think there nothing more to it." Looks I told you he got mixes up in his head... Sami cut Rafe off. It not just that he also said he was going to make you pay. Sami tells Rafe.

"So you think EJ planning something?" Sami stand there not sure what EJ thinking of doing. I don't know... I don't know what going on through EJ's mind. Sami said, not sure if EJ wrong about the baby. Looks Sami... Rafe try to reassure Sami there nothing to what EJ been saying. EJ just believed that baby was his... Rafe said. "There was never any truth to it" Rafe try to make Sami Believe even when that not true at all.

"EJ going around making threats" Rafe said. There nothing to worry about... Rafe reassure Sami. Ok! Rafe hug Sami who still not too sure if Rafe completely honest with her.

"Hello" EJ manages to get a hold of the doctor who there during the time when Nicole loss the baby. "I am EJ Dimera" I calling you because of the loss of Nicole walker's unborn child. I want to know how she lost the child and when it happened. Because I was the father of the baby. No you hear wrong! I am the real father of the baby. EJ talking on the phone with the doctor. EJ stand up out of his chair with tears come down his face once he get the news of how the baby really died. "Are you sure?" ask EJ.

"EJ is devastated and heartbroken"

EJ try to take all this in once but is hurting from find out what really happened to his unborn son. Could you give a document at the time of the death. EJ still has tears coming out of his eyes. No! EJ sit back down. Look could you do me a favor and not tell anyone that call you! EJ asked her. Thank you! EJ hang up the phone.

"My son" EJ cry over finding out the truth even sadder than before.

Few hours later EJ finally get the document of death of his own child. Tears run down his face while holding the document." "So this how my son died" EJ said, burning with nothing but rages and anger. "My son die before he was even born" So unfair that he never have a chance at life." Or growing up and be loved or having a family. Or fall in love or get marry and having kid of his own. EJ said, full of pain. But most of all he never know how much his father loved him.

EJ is completely broken over known the truth of what happened to his son. "I never get to hold my son" EJ said. Thank to Rafe! EJ full anger and pain, furious over being kept him from his own child. "I swear to god on my last name" Still tears come down out of EJ's eyes. If it is the last thing I ever do... I will make Rafe Hernandez pay! EJ speak with a fury in his voice. "For what he done" EJ vow.

If there is any good come from all of this. EJ said to himself. "I hope that my unborn child is resting in peace" A heartfelt and emotional EJ upset over losing his son.

Later at night EJ go to the gave of his late sister Lexie and go over to the tomb of Lexie and ben down," It been awhile since I been here." EJ look at his sister's name on the tombstone." I came here because I need some consoling. EJ said, sadly. "Even though your no long here" EJ sound like tormented soul. "Your still with me in my heart" I can't tell you how much I miss you! I lost everything this year! "I lost you and now I lost my son" EJ sound sad with tears in his eyes.

I feel like every time I get close to someone or being happy. "EJ all broken up inside" "I end up losing everything" I every time I try to be a better man and try to change," I all always end up being suck back into my old ways." I know what you say if you were here right now." You would tell me revenge isn't the way! And that this is wrong but even if you were here," there would be nothing you could do to stop me..." I know you would try to talk me out of this but I have to do this." Nothing will stop me from getting revenge on Rafe, Daniel and Nicole!" "For keep me from my child"

EJ is hurt and in pain, talking with his dead sister. "You always understood me" You were always there for me when ever I needed you. "I could always talk to you" I been through so much this year!" I have nobody! I have nothing! "I am alone" All I can feel is nothing but anger and pain!" And all I can feel is the needed to take my anger, my rage and my pain out on Rafe!" "And those who wrong me" No one can understand the pain I feel inside my heart," "Right now all I can feel is vengeance!" As well as a burning rage deep inside of me..." "My son died before he was even born" I never had a chance to know him or be a part of his life." I was kept from my child... You would understand, you always did. You're the only one I could talk to about this." "I miss you so much!" I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't want me to do this but there isn't anything that can stop me from destroying Rafe!"

EJ stand up!"

There nothing on god's earth that will stop me from do what I am going to do." EJ walk away.

* * *

Rafe's and Sami's wedding is today, Hope, Gabi, Kayla help Sami get ready for her big day with Rafe!" I can't believe this is happened today! Sami said, happy she marrying Rafe. "Sami we're so happy for you" Hope said. I happy for you and my brother!" Gabi said. Marlena walk in and see Sami in her wedding dress!" "Mom what do you think?" ask Sami. You look beautiful but I have some bad news." "John away on a business trap" Marlena said. "He won't be able to make it" Marlena said. He wanted me to tell you he sorry! she told her.

It ok beside Eric couldn't make it either!" Sami said. "What about the kids?" ask Kayla. Allie is with Lucas and he away from Salem. Sami said. So he won't be able to make it." Johnny and Sydney couldn't come either!" "Their with the babysitter" Sami tells them.

Well Sami I am happy that you and Rafe are getting married today! Marlena hug Sami.

Roman get ready to go to the wedding and leave the police station. When all of sudden a cop show up with something in his hand. "Roman Brady!" The cop said. "Officer Wayne!" Roman said. "There message for you" Wayne said. "It have to wait" Roman said.

"But sir it about a case" Wayne said. Well I can't deal with it now, my daughter is getting marry today. Roman said. "But it about the kidnapped of Melanie Jones" Said Wayne. Roman is shock to hear this. The kidnapped of Melanie Jones... That case was closed mouths ago." Roman said. "But there some new evidence" Roman is still shock... "Where you get this from?" ask Roman. "Somebody gave this to me!" Wayne answer.

And said this was evidence involving the Melanie jones kidnapped. Wayne give Roman the letter that was send to him before leaving!" Roman sit down, open the letter and read it."

"Did you send the document to Jennifer Horton?" EJ is sitting down talking with one of his men. Yes Mr. Dimera, it should be arriving to her now." Good. EJ said. This part of my plan has to go the way I intended." EJ told his man.

EJ's cell phone ring!" "Hello" EJ answer the phone. "Roman just got the letter?" EJ find out his plans are already the way he planned. "Excellent" EJ said. "Good job" EJ hang his cell phone.

"So commissioner Brady got the letter?" he ask EJ.

Yes. EJ smile. "Things are going as I planned so far" EJ happy. "Is there anything else you need?" he asked. No you leave, I got everything wrapped up." EJ's man leave.

EJ stand up and go away from the desk, smirking! "How convene" EJ say with a smile. It was two years ago." EJ said. "When I was about to marry Samantha" EJ remember back in 2010 when Rafe ruin his and Sami's wedding! Until Rafe came in and reveal that I kidnapped Sydney. EJ can hardly contain his composure. And stop me from marrying Samantha! EJ is loving that now the table are turn.

"Now I get to return the favor!" EJ plan on doing the same thing Rafe did. By revealing that Rafe lied about me and Nicole's child being his." EJ is excited.

Rafe, Rafe, Rafe, EJ said. You're not going to know what hit you." EJ say to himself. "Until it too late" EJ walk out of his office."

Brady and Nicole run into each other at the wedding! "Nicole!" they hugged. "Brady!" Nicole happy to see Brady. "Hear your Rafe's best man!" Nicole said. "Yeah I'm" Brady said. "So how are doing?" ask Brady. I haven't see you since the night you lost your baby. Brady said. I been doing find. Nicole tells Brady.

All right well I have to go, I see you later!" Brady said. I see you! Brady walk away.

Two hours after Roman read the whole letter he has three cops with him. I need for the three of you to go to Europe and find Melanie Jones." And get statement from her and find out if this is all true." Roman said. "Don't worry we 're on it" They leave the station.

Hours later the wedding has already started

Rafe and Sami are about to get married. Gabi is the maid of honor and Brady is the best man. Caroline, Marlena, Hope, Kayla, Daniel, Nick, Will, Sonny, Abby, Nicole, Maggie and Victor as well as Sami's family." Rafe waiting for Sami who come walking down the aisle to about married Rafe!" Sami and Rafe stare at each other about to be married enough to make all of us throw up! oh sorry, I guess I just broken the fourth wall.

The preacher is about pronounce Rafe and Sami husband and wife. "We're all gather here today to celebrate this man and woman" In Holy matrimony," if anyone has a any reason why these two should not be married. Speak now or forever hold your peace!" With that I now pronounce you husband and wife." You may now kiss...

"STOP THE WEDDING" yell none other than EJ.

"Stop this wedding, right now" EJ come walking down that aisle as Everyone is shock that EJ would be here of all place just when Rafe and Sami are about to get marry. "EJ" Sami didn't suspect to see EJ. "What the hell are you doing here?" Rafe yell, not happy that EJ busted up their wedding.

There something I have to show everyone." EJ stop, pulling his cell phone out and play the recording at the wedding of Nicole admitted the baby was his.

chapter 5 is coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

I heard that you fall down the stairs. EJ has been playing the whole recorded in front of everyone for Sami listen to every word!" "No I was pushed!" "Pushed?" Everyone at the wedding is listen. "Who?"

"It was Jennifer Horton" "Jennifer Horton, but why?" "Cause Jennifer crazy!" "She been crazy ever since Jack died" Than I make Jennifer Horton wish she was never born!" Nicole start to remember talking with EJ that night. As Rafe is shock as well as Sami... I heard you say to Rafe that the baby mine. No You heard wrong EJ," the baby wasn't yours." It was Rafe..." Sami can't believe what she hearing at this moment as EJ play the recorded Nicole's memory is start to come back while having a flashback of telling EJ the baby was his.

"You wanted to take him away and stick him with needles" No, all I wanted to do was hold him in my arms," and do all the things I never got to do with my other children." EJ smirk while play the rest of it to Sami and Rafe who shock... I can make Jennifer pay all you need to do is tell this my fight, Nicole can't believe EJ had a record for this long and waited until to use it as Rafe is nerves as hell he doesn't know what Nicole said or does Sami but Nicole remember all to well.

"Any retaliate would be pointless" All I want is a chance to mourn," Sami stand there listen to the recorded. "We loved one another!" "We share a child together!" It would be some smell solace for you as well... I ask of to give child the one thing would have had and that the love of his father.

"Yes, EJ the baby was yours" Sami hear the true in that one moment her heartbreak realizing Rafe has been lying to her the whole time, speechless!" Rafe jaw drop after EJ just outing him in front of Sami at their wedding!

"There is the truth for everyone" Everyone at the wedding is shock after hearing the whole recorded include Rafe, Nicole and Daniel. "Nicole's baby was mine" Tears come down Sami's face who still in shock over finding out the truth. Rafe been lying to you, Samantha!" Rafe look at EJ like he want to punch in the face as EJ just stand there with a smile feeling vindicate after prove to Sami he been telling the truth.

"Come on" EJ said. "Aren't you going to say something, Rafe?" EJ start to taunt Rafe. "Mr. Hero" EJ mark Rafe. "Oh come on" Doesn't the big hero, Rafe Hernandez have say anything to say. EJ keep taunting Rafe. Rafe is angry and wanting to kill EJ. Why you son of... Rafe ball up his fists ready to beat the hell out of EJ. "You told me the baby was yours" Sami stand there hurting over learning Rafe has been lying to her. "Sami!" Rafe look at Sami. He lied. EJ said. The man you push me aside for isn't the man you thought he was at all. EJ said. "Rafe lied to you" EJ said. "He lied right to your face" EJ tells Sami.

He made fool out of you, Samantha!" EJ said.

Sami still stand there disbelieve. "You trusted him" EJ told Sami. "How does it feel?" EJ asks Sami. "To know Rafe lied to your face for months" Everyone watches EJ keep going on. "Do you still think he the better man?" EJ ask with a smirk on his face.

"Hey that enough" Rafe said, angry.

"Why?" cause it true... EJ continue on. He lied to you over and over again but you still trusted him. Sami look up at EJ who get a bit of frustrated out with every word. "He would do all over again" EJ said. "Wouldn't you?" EJ said to Rafe who get offensive.

First off I was protected the baby from you. Rafe defend himself.

Because you were going to take that baby away from his mother. Rafe said. "So yeah I would do it all over again" Sami get offended after what Rafe say. You don't regret lying about being the father of my child. EJ get Rafe to admit it. No, I don't regret anything! Rafe said. And for the record if I had to I would do everything all over again." Sami get mad as Rafe is playing right into EJ's hands. "So you believe you were right to lie and keep me from my son?" EJ get Rafe to do exactly what he wants.

"You damn right" Rafe burst out, getting mad.

"I was right" Sami snap. No you weren't," Sami burst out with anger in her voice. "You weren't right" Rafe turn to Sami as EJ smile. "You think you were right to lie to me?" Sami look at Rafe mad over him thinking he was right. "Look Sami" Sami turn on Rafe after what he had to say. "You lied to me this whole time" Sami leash out at Rafe. You made me believe you were grieving over the baby. Sami say. You made me believe that my baby was yours." EJ watch Sami rip into Rafe with a smile.

"Look Sami, let talk about this" Sami is furious and doesn't want to hear anything Rafe going to say. "I don't want to talk about anything!" Sami is piss as hell at Rafe.

"I am done with talking" Sami storm off.

"Sami!" Rafe follows after Sami.

EJ stand there, smiling his ass off after things went even better than he thought they would. Everybody is mad at EJ for ruin Rafe's and Sami's wedding and give him a dirty looks. Brady look like he want to knock EJ out." Daniel and Nicole stand up!" Marlena get up and upset that Sami's wedding to Rafe was ruin! Nicole walk up to EJ. You son of a bitch, you had this all plan from the started. EJ smirk at Nicole. Wow! It look like you get your memory back..." Nicole step up to EJ. "Recorded our whole conversation" EJ smile. Why yes, I did. "It was quite useful" EJ just smiling at her.

"Are you happy now?" ask Brady. "Well I am feeling petty good about myself" EJ smile. You ruin Rafe's and Sami's wedding, you cause Sami to walk out on Rafe. EJ is happy. "I did?" He smile, proud of what he done. Nicole right," "You had this plan all along" EJ choices is now to reveal Gabi's secret to everyone. "Why're you all so upset?" "Include you Dr. Jones?" EJ said.

Because Rafe my friend. Daniel answer. Even though Rafe's sister was the reason why your daughter was kidnapped. Daniel jaw drop as everyone is wondering what EJ mean by that. Gabi look afraid that her secret might come out and EJ will tell everyone the truth. "What do you mean?" ask Daniel. "What are you trying to pull?" ask Hope, standing up.

Yes. "I hasn't you cause enough damage" Marlena said. "Why don't you ask Gabi?" EJ point at her. "I don't know what he talking?" Gabi lies. "Oh come on" EJ smirk. "Aren't you going to tell everyone, Gabi?" EJ gloats. After all it was months ago." Gabi know all to well what EJ talk about who smiles.

"Seen how your brother baby's lie is over!" EJ remark as Gabi get worry. "Why don't you tell everyone here your little secret?" Gabi get nervous as EJ close to spill the beans.

Hey watch it pal, before Chad end up in jail. Nick stand up! "Shut up" EJ yell. Before you get what coming to you! EJ warn Nick. I would suggest you watch what you say unless you want your brother behind bars. Nick try to threatening EJ. First off you should be careful of who your talking to," EJ warn him.

Second keep your words to yourself before you find out what it like to cross a Dimera! EJ suggest to Nick who doesn't back down at first. So why don't you sit down or I make you wise you were never born!" EJ promise Nick. "Your all talk and no action" EJ get close to Nick and tell him to his face. "If I were you I would watch my mouth" EJ strongly suggest to him. Or you might end up in back prison and I'm Dimera, I make it happen." Nick get bit intimidate after looking EJ in the eyes.

Nick little step back a bit

"What's going on here?" Hope asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know" EJ smile at Hope.

"Why don't you leave, EJ?" "Hasn't you done enough" Nicole said.

I will. EJ walk up to where Rafe and Sami was standing! But first I think I should let everyone know the truth about what happen to Melanie Jones. EJ stand there with a smile. "What you mean what really happen to my daughter?" Daniel want to know and so does Brady seen how Melanie is his friend. "I want know what going on?" Maggie stand up! "And does this has to do with Melanie?" Victor is there too sitting down. That what I would like to know. Victor said.

"So EJ why don't you tell all of us?" Victor asks him

You see as most of you know my brother Chad was dating Melanie Jones." But what you don't know is that Gabi was in love with Chad. Gabi start to get worry. My brother was in love with Melanie." They both together and not only that but Gabi was friends with Melanie however Gabi had feelings for Chad. Gabi wanted to be with My brother. "But my brother was with Melanie" EJ give full detail to everyone listen. Melania Jones was in the way So Gabi wanted to break her and Chad and came up with a plan. EJ said.

By hire a man to stalker her. Now I don't know if you know his name, But think it was I don't know, Andr..." Oh that right Andrew! The same name of the man who kidnapped your daughter!" Daniel still doesn't understand fully.

Now you may wonder why would the same man who kidnapped Melanie!" Gabi starts to panic. Be the same one that Gabi hire to break up Chad and Melanie!" EJ start to run her down. "Well you see" Gabi thought if she had her own stalker Chad would forget all about Melanie Jones, EJ wade his hand at Gabi. And come to her rescue. EJ run down Gabi.

"NO" Gabi yell out, not wanting anyone to find out the truth."

Don't believe him he lying!" Gabi get on the offensive.

"Oh really?" EJ smirk at her.

"Is that so?" EJ looks at Gabi and see that she sacred."

I wonder what Melanie Jones would say. EJ said.

Seen how you're the one that was behind Melanie Jones's kidnapped. EJ drop a the bombshell that shock everyone by revealing what Gabi did.

"What" Daniel is shock

"What is he talking about?" Brady is shock as well.

Your the one that had Melanie kidnapped. EJ start to rattle Gabi's cage.

"That not true" Gabi lies out of fear.

"Chad probably put him up to this" Gabi turn it around on Chad.

"Nothing he say is true" Gabi continue to lie.

"It the truth" EJ point out. No! Gabi shake her Head. All though Gabi didn't know the man she hired was going to kidnapped Melanie. "Once Gabi find out she deiced to keep quite" EJ said. No, none of what he saying is true!" Gabi try cover up. "But it is true sweetheart" EJ said. How do we know any of this is true, EJ? "How we know you're not make this up?" Nicole questions EJ.

"I'm afraid it all true" EJ said.

Gabi tears start come down her face as she realize that her secret is going to be reveal. See Gabi didn't tell anyone where Melanie was all so she could have Chad to herself. While poor Melanie Jones was being held against her will. Gabi start to break down into tears as the truth is coming out." But unfortunately Andrew took Melanie under the tunnels. Tears come out of Gabi's eyes. "Which causes the explosion months ago" EJ continue to run down her.

"Which result in the deaths of both Jack Deveraux and Madison James" Brady has a look on his face once hearing this and Abby stand up as soon as learning the truth about Gabi part in her father death.

"Is this true EJ?" Brady asks him.

"Gabi is what he saying true?" ask Abby.

"Is this true?" Will stand up, wanting to know too."

No, No, No, isn't true!" isn't! Gabi cry.

"But Gabi it is true" EJ point his finger toward Gabi. You got Melanie Jones kidnapped all because you wanted her out of the picture." EJ keep run down Gabi. That way you would have Chad all to yourself. EJ said. No! Gabi cry. "That why you didn't tell anyone where Melanie was" EJ smile. No, No, isn't true... Gabi shake her head.

"But you know it true" EJ is having too much fun outing Gabi known this make will Rafe furious but doesn't give a damn.

After all you were there when it happened. EJ remind her.

"Just like you were there when the Melanie was being hold captive" EJ keep running Gabi down.

Once my brother find out what you did. EJ said. "He was furious" He couldn't believe Gabi did such horrible thing to Melanie!" So he told her to stay away from Melanie or he would go to the cops and tell them what she did. No! Gabi cry even harder. "But eventually Melanie would find out" She was mad at Chad for lying but she was even more angry at Gabi.

Cause Gabi was her best friend but she betray Melanie." "So she left Salem" She may had been mad at Chad but the real reason why she left was because of Gabi. Gabi cry even more as the truth is finally come to light!" "You see the reason why my brother didn't go to police" "Is because He attack Nick fallen" So Gabi went to Nick and got him to blackmail Chad into sighing a agreement to where... He couldn't tell the cops about what Gabi did. "Or he would had press charges" You see there were two accomplices that help her cover up this horrible crime and that knew!" EJ is still smile during the whole time he been running down Gabi. And that was...

"Both Nick Fallon and Rafe Hernandez" Everyone is shock when EJ reveal that Rafe knew what Gabi did.

"Rafe knew?" Daniel said.

"You're saying Rafe knew what Gabi did?" Brady said.

I don't believe any of this or you, EJ. Nicole said.

"It true" EJ smirk at Nicole.

Gabi went to her big brother, Rafe and told him everything!" EJ more than happy to reveal that Rafe help keep Gabi's secret." And instead of Rafe being the good old boy and doing his job and arresting her. Being the white knight Rafe told Gabi not to tell anyone about what happened." EJ enjoy reveal Rafe part in known what his sister did.

Rafe wanted to protect his sister and didn't want anybody to know about what Gabi's crime.

"Because he was afraid his sister would go to prison" A lots people at the wedding are all surprise by everything EJ reveal. "It lie" Nick jump back in. "What a lie?" EJ said. Everything he saying is just a lie. Nick said. "None of it true" Nick try to lies. "Is this true Nick?" Maggie ask Nick. "No it not true" He lying! Nick said. "He just a Dimera trying to started trouble" Nick said.

"Really?" EJ smirk at Nick.

"Well why don't we ask Gabi if it true?" EJ turn the attention on Gabi as everyone turn to her.

"Gabi is this true?" Daniel turn to Gabi who look afraid with tears in her eyes.

Is what EJ saying true, Gabi? Daniel asked Gabi.

"Tell the true" Gabi start cracking not known what to do."

Look... Nick said.

"Shut up" Daniel yells.

"I want to know the truth" Daniel said.

"Now" Daniel yells.

"Answer me" Daniel demand the truth.

"Is it true?" Daniel asks Gabi.

"Yes or No" Daniel Said.

Gabi pause in that one moment known it all over so she finally come out admit the truth. "Yes it true" A tearful Gabi confess that she was the one behind the kidnapping. Daniel is upset as well as Brady and Maggie, EJ stand there with a smile after outing Gabi. "Do you have any idea of what you put my daughter through?" Daniel mad at Gabi for what she did to Melanie. "Do you?" Daniel ask again. I'm sorry... Angry Daniel cut her off. Sorry, sorry, you're damn right you should be sorry." My daughter almost died thanks to you." Daniel yells at Gabi who still crying. Melanie could have been killed because of you." Daniel rages at Gabi over what she did to his daughter.

Look I'm sorry! Gabi cry.

Melanie was kidnapped because of what you did. A Brady angry said to Gabi.

Yes I know. Brady snap. No! You don't know, Madison is dead because of you. Brady yells at Gabi. Madison died because of what you did. Brady has tears coming out... I loved her, we were going to get married and you took from me." The woman I loved is dead thank to you." Brady is more than angry at Gabi. I didn't mean to hurt anybody. Gabi cry.

"You didn't mean to hurt anyone?" Abby walk up to Gabi burning with anger toward her.

"YOU BITCH, MY FATHER DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU" Abby yells at Gabi out of anger.

Look Abigail... Gabi cry. "If wasn't for you my dad would still be alive" Abby take all of her anger out on Gabi.

You kill my dad. Gabi sneak her head. No, I didn't... Because of you my dad is dead. Abby really piss off at Gabi. "Do you have any idea of the pain you curse me?" Abby ask Gabi. "How could you do this?" Will said. "Do you know what you done?" ask Sonny. "You curse lots people pain" Maggie even mad. Include Melanie who was the victim in all of this." "Do you have any idea of what you did?" Victor asked.

"And Nick you help her get away with this?" Abby look mad at Nick.

Look Gabi was upset..." Abby snap. No! "Don't make excuses for her" Abby said. All this time I was wondering why Chad was so angry at you. Abby said. Now I know Chad had every right to be angry at you." Abby said. "No, Chad was trying to hurt me" said Gabi. "Chad was the reason Melanie left" Gabi try to put the blame on Chad. Chad was use it to try to blackmail me so he could punishes me," Gabi said. "Well can you blame him?" Brady looks at Gabi like should we feel sorry for you.

EJ stand there, his arms cross with a smile watching the whole thing as everyone rid into Gabi just as EJ planned. "Everyone stop" Hope yell out. "Everyone leave now" Hope order everybody out." There been a enough drama today. So go." Hope told everyone." Everybody leave the wedding and EJ does to until Hope stop him. Not you." I am not done with you yet." Hope walk away.

Marlena is still there

She confront EJ about what he just done." "Well I guess you got what you wanted" Marlena said. My daughter is hurting so much that she walk out on Rafe. EJ smile when Marlena bring it up." "You ruin my daughter's happiness" She said. I didn't know. EJ is just happy as hell, smirking at her. "I thought I just ruin Rafe's and Samantha's wedding" The look of enjoyment on EJ's face is showing. You look like your pride yourself. EJ smile. "Why yes I am" I'm very pride of myself. EJ told her. "How about you?" EJ smile.

"I know what your up to" EJ is turning his head around acting like he have no idea of what she mean. You did all of this because you wanted Sami to leave Rafe!" "So she can running into your arms" So you can take advantage of daughter who hurt and vulnerable." "All to serve to your own agenda" Marlena said. EJ smile at Marlena as if she could not be more wrong.

"My own agenda" That not what I would call it... EJ smirk at her. "Than what would you call it?" Marlena ask EJ who close eyes and smile. "I would call it the sweet pleasure of revenge" EJ said, open his eyes and looking up at Marlena.

EJ walk away

* * *

"I can't believe this, you told sister and not me" Sami is still angry at Rafe over lying about the baby. The only reason I told her, because we were in the safe house and we were going to die... "I don't care" Sami said. The point is you told my sister and you didn't tell me." Sami said. "You lied to me" Sami said. This whole time you made me believe Nicole's baby was yours." said Sami. "Even after the baby was dead" There was no point in keep lying! Sami said.

"Are you kidding me Sami?" "Have you forget everything EJ done, to you, to us?" Sami cut off Rafe..." This isn't about EJ... This is about you and what you did. Sami yell at Rafe. You make me think you were hurting over the loss of your child. Said Sami. But all along EJ was right, the baby was his and not yours!" Sami say.

I believe you!" But you were lying all along!" Sami said. Sami, you don't understand!" Rafe said. No I understand, I understand if I had done something like that you would had left me." "As well as dump me and judge me" "Because You're nothing but a sanctimonious hypocrite" A furious Sami said. Look Sami you're not listen to me... Rafe try to get Sami to listen but Sami will none of it. You know what screw this! I done, and I am done with you. Sami said. "Sami!" Rafe said. I am not done yet... Sami said. "Are you going to let me finish?" Rafe decide to let Sami finish.

"We're over" Sami walk out of the door.

"Leaving Rafe all alone"

Daniel and Nicole are outside the town square, Daniel still mad after finding out what Gabi did. I can't believe Rafe knew about what his sister did to my daughter!" Well Rafe had reasons... Daniel get mad when Nicole try to defend Rafe. "Are you taking his side?" Nicole try to calm Daniel down. No, what I am saying is maybe Rafe was just try to protect his sister and... Daniel cell phone ring, answer it. "Daniel" It Jennifer calling Daniel.

"Jennifer!" Daniel said. I need you to come over my house now." She tells him. "Look now not good time" Daniel said. Look there I need show you, it important!" Jennifer said. "Well what's is it?" Daniel asks her. "Look just trust me" "And come alone" She told him. Find. Daniel hang up his phone. "Was that Jennifer?" Nicole ask him. Yes. He said. "Well what that did she say?" ask Nicole. "Look I need to go" Daniel leave Nicole. Daniel, wait maybe go with you." "Daniel" Nicole call out to Daniel who gone."

EJ walk outside of where Rafe and Sami were supposed married and see Hope!" "Detective Hope Brady!" EJ said. "Hasn't you done enough damage" Hope said. "What did I do wrong?" "All I did was expose the truth" EJ said. "You ruin Rafe and Sami wedding" They were going to get married and were going to be happy. "Until you ruin it" EJ just stand there and smile, not caring one bit." "I did?" EJ pump up his shoulders. I thought all I did was reveal to Samantha that Rafe lied when he said, he was the father of Nicole's child. EJ smirk. "That doesn't excuse your actions" Hope said. "Well seen how Rafe kept from my child" EJ said. "I think it justified my actions" EJ feels.

"And what about Gabi?" EJ give a even biggest smile to Hope." You humiliate her and outing poor Gabi in front of everyone." EJ laugh at her. All I did was tell the truth, that Gabi was the one behind the kidnapping of Melanie!" EJ said. "Did you have to do it in front of everyone at the wedding?" Well Maybe it wouldn't happened, if Gabi didn't get poor Melanie kidnapped. Just like maybe, maybe, if Rafe had never lied about being the father of my son!" Than by god, maybe none of this would have never happened. EJ keep point up his finger while talking.

"But hey I guess we all need someone to blame" EJ wades his hands up and hold up his shoulders.

"Your enjoying this?" Hope said. "Well yes I am enjoying this" EJ said with a smile. "How about you?" "Are you enjoying this?" EJ asks Hope in a funny way. "You think this funny?" _NOOO,_ I just think your face is funny. EJ make light of the situation. Well let see if it still funny! "I call the Salem police station" A few officers should be up here soon." EJ smile once he hear this. "Really?" I wonder how this is going to go." EJ is still smiling at her. I guess we have to find out." Hope said.

The cops arrive!"

It about time, arrest him. Hope point at EJ but instead of arrested EJ, Gabi come out of the wedding and they arrest her. "What are you doing?" ask Hope. Not her. They hand cup Gabi. "What going on?" Gabi said.

Roman walk in that moment while EJ stand there with his arms folded, smiling. "Roman what are you doing here?" Hope surprise to Roman. "I here to arrest Gabi" Hope doesn't understand. "Why?" "Gabi was involved Melanie Jones's kidnapping" "We got a statement from Melanie herself" Roman said.

"She told us everything" Roman said.

"You can't arrest her?" Hope said. "We don't have a choice" Say Roman. Gabi Hernandez your under arrest, you have the right to be silent, you have the right to attorney, anything you say can and will be use against you in the court of law. Roman read Gabi her rights before they take her away. No! Gabi cry.

EJ is still smiling, seen everything go as just the way he wanted to go." However EJ turn around and see Nick standing right in of him. "You just blew it buddy" Said Nick. "Blew what?" EJ joke. You blew everything for your brother. "You forget I can press charges against Chad" Now Chad going to jail because of you!" Nick threatened EJ.

You should thought about Chad before you outing Gabi. Nick told EJ. Really? "And how are you going press charges?" Without any proof... EJ said. "In case you forget your brother sigh agreement" Nick remind EJ. Yes, well I don't know how to tell you this but... one of my men who work for me show up at your apartment." EJ let Nick know.

And He just so happened to find the photos of you being attacked!" EJ smile while saying this. "And turn out he burned them" EJ smirk at Nick who doesn't believe him. You're bluffing!" Nick think but he not." Well you can still try but the agreement won't be of any use to you." EJ said. You can say whatever you want but your brother still is going to jail and there nothing you can do about it." Nick get smug with EJ.

Nick walk away.

"Three officers show back up" Hey officers," The officers hand cup Nick... "Hey what are you doing?" They take him away. "Your under arrest" Yanking Nick out of the church. "Nick!" Hope call out to him. Goodbye Nicholas Fallon, I hope you don't rot in your cell next to Gabi!" EJ said. Hope look at EJ.

"I think you should stay here" EJ said. After all somebody is going to have to tell Rafe!" "That his sister been lock up" EJ walk out of the church with a smirk on his face.

Two hour later Daniel is at the hospital after finding out the truth, Nicole arrive!" "Daniel I came as soon as I could" Daniel show Nicole the documents of how her baby died. You have some explaining to do." Daniel said.

10 Minutes later Daniel is having out with Nicole over her lying about her baby death. Daniel, Jennifer was trying to turn you against me!" She was trying to come between us because she jealous of our relationship. No you lied to me, Nikki!" Daniel said. "Jennifer never push you down the stairs" You lost the baby before you fought with her. Daniel said. "You use your own baby to flame Jennifer!" Daniel said. No Daniel," Nicole cry. "I am done with you" Daniel leave Nicole."

No Daniel, wait! Nicole cry out.

Rafe run into Hope who still at the church after Sami just dump him. "Hope" Rafe see Hope standing there, wondering why she still here." "Why're you still here?" Rafe ask her. "Gabi been arrested" Hope said. What, arrested for what?" Rafe is shock to hear his sister been arrested. "For the kidnapping of Melanie" Rafe is stunned when he hear this.

EJ arrive at the police station where Nick is being held at. "Hello, Mr. Fallon!" EJ sit down in a chair cross the table from where sitting at with a smile on his face. "You think won" Nick said. "But you forget Chad sigh agreement" Nick try to remind EJ.

"What agreement?" EJ smirk at Nick. Very funny. Nick said. "But we know that Chad sigh the agreement" As EJ need to be remind. "You broken the agreement" Nick has no idea EJ has the upper hand here." That where your wrong," you see the agreement my brother sigh was destroy! Nick doesn't believe him. You're lying!" No, I'm afraid not," "The agreement was burn along with the photos" EJ let Nick know. "Your bluffing" EJ show Nick the only photo left of Nick being assaulted. "What about this?" EJ rid apart the photo right in front of Nick. There go your poof. EJ smile at Nick. "Whatever will you do?" EJ still smirking at Nick.

You see any records of Chad sigh any agreement has been destroy. EJ said.

"There no poof there was ever any agreement" EJ said.

"Too bad" EJ taunt Nick. You can't get away with this, Chad sigh a legal agreement!" EJ doubt that. "Legal?" That agreement was anything but legal. EJ tells him. "It was written down legal" Nick said. I am not one that necessarily follow the law but the agreement was illegally. EJ said.

You see the agreement was base off you agreeing not to press charges against my brother, if Chad didn't testify to the crime that was commit by Gabi. EJ said. "The agreement was never legit" EJ sit there confidence. "It was legit and I go on record and say that there was agreement" Nick said. "I even go record and say you destroy evidences" EJ laugh when Nick say that.

"Oh really?" EJ pull his trump card.

"Well what about Jensen?" Nick's jaw drop when he hear that name.

"You remember Jensen your formal cell mate" EJ smirk at him. Or should I say the man who raped you." Nick is shock that EJ know what happened to him in prison. How do you know...? EJ laugh at Nick. "Let just say word get around when your a Dimera" EJ said. So if I were you I would think about keeping my mouth close." EJ stand up and walk away.

EJ is about to leave but stop at the door.

"Oh, Nick one more thing" EJ turn back to him.

If you try to press charges against my brother!" EJ said.

"I let everyone in town know you were a prison bitch" EJ close the door behind him.

Rafe and Hope finally arrive at the police station to see Gabi in hand cup with Roman there as well. "Gabi!" Rafe go to his sister. Rafe their going to take me away. Gabi cry. "Hey don't say that" Rafe said. I am afraid it true, Rafe!" Roman said. We got a letter telling us Gabi involvement in Melanie's kidnapping!" Roman inform them. We had officers go to Melanie and she confirm everything that was said in that letter... was true." Roman said. Now I'm afraid we're going to have to take her away. The cops take Gabi always in hands cups as Rafe watch.

"Gabi!" Rafe yells.

"Hope!" Roman said.

"I need to talk with Rafe" Hope walk out leaving Rafe with Roman!"

Look Roman... Rafe said.

"Rafe, I going to ask you this only one time" Roman said.

"Did you know about what your sister did?" Roman asks Rafe right to his face."

EJ is talking with a woman at the Salem P.D. "So you got the cope of the recording?" EJ said. Yes sir we did. She answer. "How soon can the charges I press against Rafe Hernandez come up?" EJ ask her. The charges that you press against detective Hernandez." A hour ago should be brought up in the next minute." A officer should be arriving shortly as soon as the paper work is fill out. Thank you! EJ said. The woman leave as EJ stand there with a smile."

She my sister, I had to protect her!" yells Rafe. "Your a cop" "You're supposed to do your job" Roman said. "What should I have done?" "Arrested my sister?" Rafe said. "You should have done your job" Roman yells at Rafe. "Your officer of the law" Roman tells Rafe. "Your job is to serve and protect" Said Roman.

"You should have arrested Gabi" Roman said.

You knew about Gabi part in the kidnapping and did nothing!" Roman said.

"It accessory after the fact" Roman said.

"She my sister!" Rafe said. "She just innocent girl" Roman get mad at Rafe. "Your sister commit a crime" Roman yells at Rafe. Look Roman this is all apart of EJ's plan. Rafe turn the whole thing around on EJ. "EJ the one who send the letter" Rafe said. You know what you maybe right but as much as I hate to say this." "This isn't about EJ this time" Roman said. This about you breaking the law. Roman said. Look Roman, Gabi was afraid okay. Rafe said. That still doesn't give you the right cover up what she did. Ramon said. "She made a mistake" Rafe try to justified it to Roman who won't have none of it." She just a young girl. Roman doesn't care. "That maybe so but she still commit a crime" Roman said. " The duty of every officers to follow the law. Roman remind Rafe."I can't make exceptions for one officer" Roman said. I couldn't let my sister go to jail. Rafe said.

"For the love of god, Rafe your a cop" Roman screams.

"You're supposed to do your job" Roman tells him.

"My job is to protect my sister!" Rafe let Roman know.

No your job is to up hold the law as a cop. Roman remind Rafe.

I can't have officers breaking the law anytime they want even if it to protect their sister!" Roman said.

I hate to do this." I really do." Roman said.

It pain me to do this but... Roman said. "Give me your badge" Roman ask Rafe to hand over his badge. "What?" Rafe is shock... You hear me, Rafe!" Roman make himself clear. "Rafe Hernandez, you are here by fire from the Salem P.D." Roman said.

Roman you can't do this." Rafe said.

I just did. Roman said. Now give me your badge Rafe, now!" Roman order him. Rafe reluctantly give up his badge and his gun, walking away upset over losing his job.

Afterward Rafe is walking through Horton town square having the worst day of his life than Daniel see him and go to confront Rafe!" "Rafe!" Daniel call out his name. Rafe turn to see Daniel... I want to talk to you!" Daniel said. Look Daniel, right now not the time..." Daniel cut him off.

"NO!" I want to talk to you about what your sister did to my daughter!" Daniel said.

"Look Gabi made a mistake" Rafe defend Gabi. "GABI GOT MY DAUGTHER KIDNAPPING" Daniel yell out of angry. Look Gabi never meant to hurt Melanie and she sorry... Daniel get even angry. Sorry, she sorry, my daughter could been killed!" Daniel said. My daughter was in a innocent victim who hurt by your sister. Daniel Rages at Rafe. And you knew all along..." Daniel really angry at Rafe so much that he look like he about to knock him out." "I thought we were friends" Daniel said.

We're ok..." Rafe try to defend his sister. Look Gabi came to me because she was afraid... Daniel cut him off. You should arrested her!" Daniel said. I couldn't do that to my sister. Daniel snap. "Your a cop" Daniel blasts Rafe. "You should have done your job" Daniel said. "She my sister!" Rafe said again.

You know all along I thought that Chad was the reason why Melanie left." "But I always knew there more to story than that" Daniel said. Now come to find out it was Gabi's fault my daughter left." "Melanie left because of Chad" Rafe still defend his sister. No, Melanie because of what sister did. Daniel goes off on him. But maybe now that Gabi in Jail maybe Melanie can finally get justice!" Daniel storm off angry after rip into Rafe.

Much later Rafe arrive home after everything in his life has just gone to hell after Sami walked out on him after Gabi been lock up in jail and after he lost his job at the Salem P.D. and just when he think things can't get worse surprise when he open the door and see none other than EJ himself, sitting on his softer in his apartment!"

"Hello, Rafe" Once Rafe see EJ, he get angry and want to beat the holy shit out of him. "You son of bitch" EJ stand up!" So tell Rafe, how does it feel to know your sister is behind bars?" EJ smirk at Rafe. I kill you!" Rafe go to attack EJ, wanting to rip his head however three police officers are at the apartment with EJ.

They stop Rafe and hold him down, hand cups Rafe's hands behind his back!" Rafe Hernandez you are under arrest for DNA test results, You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be use against you in a court of law. EJ smile after all of this time Rafe has been a thorn in his side finally he has Rafe right where he want him something he been waiting for a long time!"

"Now look here" EJ is more than happy to see Rafe's downfall.

You lost everything you had just like I said you would. EJ said, vindictively. You lost Samantha, you lost your sister, you lost your career with the Salem P.D, you lost everything that was important." Rafe is at the mercy of EJ Dimera who has a cold look in his eyes.

"You had all this plan out from the begin" Rafe said. You're right but I didn't do this just cause you kept me from my child. EJ walk up to Rafe. I did all of this because you thought you could walk over top me for a year. EJ said. "And thought you could get away with it" EJ said. But my friend you were sadly mistaken. EJ give a sinister smile. "Now your paying for what you did" EJ said with the look of vengeance. "I took everything away from you that matter!" Said EJ, please to see Rafe going down in frames.

"Like I promise" EJ said.

Cut the crap EJ, you did this is so you could get back inside Sami's pants!" Rafe get cocky with EJ. Because that the only you can way get my... EJ cut Rafe off. "Your what?" "She your what?" EJ repeat himself. Your ex wife, because she sure as hell is not your wife again!" EJ bring up. "I put a stop to that" EJ smirk in his face. Cause that the only way you can have Sami. Rafe said, acting all smug.

"Really?" EJ just listens to Rafe speaks.

It make the path to Sami easily now we aren't together anymore!" EJ let Rafe speak while being hand cups looking on with nothing but contempt for him.

That way you can get me out of the picture and you can have Sami all to yourself. Said Rafe. That the only way could ever get her!" Said Rafe with a smug smirk on his face. You know what Rafe their about to take you away. EJ said. But before they do there something I need you to know. EJ said. "And what that?" Rafe asked, looking smug at EJ.

EJ punches Rafe in the face, knocking him down on his ass, full of pent up anger and rages build up inside of him for over a year!"

"RAFE HERNANDEZ, I OWN YOU" EJ make a exclamation point to Rafe, laying on the floor.

"Why you son of bitch" Rafe get back up after getting his lights knock out with blood on his lips and charges at EJ but the cops stop him and hold Rafe back from attacking EJ!" Take him away. EJ order. The police take Rafe out of his apartment away.

EJ is happy as hell and feels like he want to jump up and down after his plan succeed and getting the pleasure of sucker punching Rafe

One hour later Sami is back at home after her whole wedding went to hell and finding out that Rafe lied about the baby. She already took off her wedding dress, still upset with tears over what happened today. When It was supposed the happiest day of her life, sitting on the softer.

Someone is knocking on the door, Sami get up to see who it is and surprise, surprise, It EJ!" "EJ, what do you want?" ask Sami. "I came to see how you were doing" EJ said. "Can I came in" Sami let EJ come into the apartment and shut the door. "So why are you here?" ask Sami again. Look Samantha I'm sorry about what happened. EJ said.

"Why should you be?" Sami said. "You were right" Sami said. "Is that why you came here to rub it in?" Ask Sami. And remind me how much of fool I was!" EJ show Sami that not the reason he here. No, I just came here because I wanted to see how you were doing!" EJ said. "I know that you're upset Samantha" EJ said. If you want me to leave... Sami cut EJ off.

No EJ I'm sorry, I am just angry right now. EJ show Sami symphony. "Samantha I understand" EJ said. Look EJ I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for your loss!" Feeling for EJ sorry now that Sami know the baby was actually his after all. Thank you!" EJ appreciate Sami's symphony. I can't imagine what you have been going through right now." Sami said.

Samantha, I don't want to talk about my problems!" EJ said. I want to talk to you about how your feeling," EJ sincerely mean from the button of his heart. Well right now I am upset over what Rafe did. Sami sit down the softer. I can't believe he lied to me this whole time!" EJ sit next to Sami. I am sorry." EJ get closer to Sami and put his hand on her shoulder. "Look Samantha I am here" EJ said. Thank you EJ, I appreciate you be here." EJ wipe the tears in her eyes away.

"Come here" EJ hug Sami.

Don't worry everything will be ok!" EJ hold Sami in his arms and comfort her.

EJ is there to console Sami and pick up the pieces just like he planned all along after successful getting revenge with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

EJ is walking with Johnny after buying him some toys and movies with new clothes as well through the town square after destroying Rafe's and Sami's wedding and having retribution on Rafe a week ago, EJ is please and happy. He see his younger brother, Chad! "Uncle Chad" Johnny run to Chad and hug him.

"Hey how is my favorite nephew doing?" ask Chad. "I'm good, daddy brought me some toys and movies" "Like what?" "like dark knight and dark knight rises" "Really?" "so you didn't see the movie dark knight rises yet?" Oh watch the movie with daddy. "I just didn't watch the other two" Oh so you got batman begin too." "Yeah" "His mother let me take him out" EJ said. "Oh well can me and your talk for little while?" Chad ask Johnny. "Ok" Johnny go to play where the kids are at." "I hear about what happened at the wedding" said Chad.

"Oh you did" EJ smile, happy. Yeah Abigail told me, you sure did ruin Rafe's and Sami's wedding!" EJ tells his brother. "Well I wouldn't call that" All did was let Samantha know the truth about Rafe lies." "It seem like you definitely got payback" EJ smirk. Well let just say I found pleasure from the out come." EJ said. "I know you reveal what Gabi did to Melanie" said Chad.

"Why didn't you tell me?" you were going to expose Gabi's part in Melanie's kidnapped. you have told me I would understood. Chad feels like EJ left him out." Cause I couldn't take the chance of Rafe or anyone finding out or it would have ruin my plans." EJ lays out to Chad.

"I could have help" said Chad. I couldn't involve you beside I had to do this alone." EJ said. "Well lasted Gabi where she belong" Chad said. "How do you feel?" "now that Gabi lock up behind bars" And Chad doesn't waste anytime telling him. "I am happy as hell to see Gabi get what she deserve" EJ smile at his brother's reaction. "But how long did you have this plan for Gabi?" asked Chad. The same night Nicole admitted I was the father of our unborn son. EJ said. I came up with it while planning to destroy Rafe!" EJ said.

"What better way to make Rafe pay?" Than seen his sister go to prison. EJ said. Beside I thought you deserve a little bit of justice." EJ said. You mean other than see the look on Rafe's face." Chad said. "Once he saw Gabi go to jail" Chad said. "Oh well I won't deny that" EJ smile. Look Chad, me and Johnny are going around shop for Sydney. EJ told him. "Your welcome to come along" EJ said. Sure, it not like I have anything else to right now. Chad agree to go along with EJ and Johnny.

"Sami look Rafe love you" Marlena is at Sami's apartment trying to get Sami to give Rafe another chance and defend Rafe. "Rafe lied to me" Sami get mad at her mother for taking Rafe's side over her. "Rafe didn't tell me the truth" said Sami. "And didn't trust me" Not only that but told Carrie, and not me!" Sami rants. Look Rafe had his reasons I am sure for not telling you. Rafe said. "So you agree with Rafe" Sami said. "No Sami" Marlena said.

Look you can't let EJ come between you and Rafe." Marlena try to turn this around on EJ. "What does EJ have to do with this?" Sami turn look at her. "EJ did this so it would break Rafe and you apart" Marlena said. EJ has nothing to do with this." Sami said. "EJ has everything to do with this" What EJ did was calculator, it was methodical, it was cold, it was malicious, it was callous, it was cruel, it was heartless." Said Marlena.

Mom, this isn't about what EJ did, it about the fact Rafe lied to me." said Sami. Look sure Rafe was just trying to protecting the child from EJ. Marlena defend Rafe's actions. "Are condemning Rafe pretending be Nicole's baby daddy?" Sami snap at Marlena.

"And telling Carrie and not me" Marlena try to defend Rafe. No I am not condemning what Rafe did." I am just saying maybe you try to see things from Rafe point of view and give him a chance." "Why?" Sami and Marlena argue.

"Rafe never saw anything from my point of view or give me chance" Sami said. "But yet I should give Rafe another chance" Sami said. No, what I saying is you and Rafe have been through so much together. You and Rafe finally were back together. Rafe and you finally in place where you were happy. "And finally got your married back" You and Rafe were happy. Sami roll her eyes at her mother. Sami you come too far to throw what you have with Rafe!" I am not the one that threw it away this time Rafe did. Rafe loves you, Sami!" Rafe is the best thing that ever happened to you. Sami turn her head and look up like oh my god. And you're just throw everything away. "OH MY GOD" Sami yell out." "You're acting like it my fault" Sami gets angry with Marlena. "No Sami, I just don't want you to end up make a mistake" Sami snap. No you're trying to prop Rafe up to me." "And I am sick of it" Sami pick up her purse. "Sami where are you going?" "I am going to work" Sami wa..." Sami storm off, slamming the door before Marlena can finish.

"So the agreement was burn?" EJ and Chad are sitting down while Johnny dunking his milkshake. Along with the photos and any record of you sigh the agreement." You don't have to worry about Nick pressing charges. Wow so Nick can't press charges..." No! "But how do you know Nick won't try?" Well let just even Nick wanted to he in no position to press charges against you. "Why?" "You have something over him?" I won't go into detail but you have nothing to worry about." EJ reassure Chad.

"So what about Sami?" Chad asks him. Now that her and Rafe aren't together anymore... "Does that mean your going to try again to take another shot with Sami?" EJ respond back to his brother. Samantha and I are on better terms now. "Better terms?" "What do you mean by that?" It mean things now with me and Samantha are ok I guess. But that all. EJ know he has a long ways to go before he can win Sami. "So you have a long ways to go" "Something like that" EJ changes the subject to Chad. "So how have you been?" asks EJ. Well my life had been pretty much hell. But finding out what you did to Gabi... that made things lots better hear she behind bars. Chad happy that Gabi in jail but EJ can tell he still upset."

"You still miss Melanie" Chad show sad face. Well there nothing I can do about." Chad said. I'm sorry Chad but at lasted Gabi is paying for what she did. EJ said. "What about you?" Chad changes the subject. "What about me?" EJ repeats what Chad just said. Now that gotten back at Rafe, what next? EJ doesn't know himself. To be honest with you, Chad I don't know the answer to that question. Chad can tell EJ by the look in EJ's eyes that he hurting. I see your still not happy. Said Chad. "Why do you say that?" EJ asks, sounding sad. Because you may have made Rafe pay but it doesn't gets rip you of all the pain in your heart. Chad speak the truth as much as EJ doesn't want to admit it.

Me and you have been through a lots this year. Chad said. With everything that happened. Chad said. "I mean Lexie gone" Chad said. We hasn't hear from our father in god know when. You can't tell after everything we been through include you. EJ almost looks like he want to cry. That your happy. EJ know that Chad right but he doesn't want to come out and say it." Well that maybe true but at lasted I know Rafe is suffering. EJ said. So at lasted that give me a little bit of satisfaction. EJ said.

"Look EJ I have to go" Chad said. "I gotten get back to work" EJ and Chad hug. It good talking to you, Chad! Chad walk away. I see you later. EJ smile at his brother. After Chad gone EJ has a chance to think to himself and reminisce about he just said about him not being happy.

"Now that I had my revenge" EJ said to himself. "What left for me?" EJ stand there with a sad long look on his face. "Daddy!" Johnny run up to EJ. "Where uncle Chad?" He asks him. "Your uncle Chad had to leave" EJ said. "Well can we go now daddy?" EJ take Johnny by the hand and leave. "All right than let leave" EJ and Johnny walk away together.

Brady and Daniel are talking in hospital. "I can't believe Nicole was lying the whole time" Brady said. About Jennifer push her down the stairs and killing her baby. said Brady. Yes I know, I find out from Jennifer!" said Daniel. "I still can't believe it" said Daniel, upset not just about Nicole also finding that Rafe knew what his sister did to Melanie.

I feel like my life has been turn up side down." Daniel said. Not only did Nicole lied to me... Daniel said. "But I find out that Gabi was responsible for my daughter. Said Daniel. "Not only that but Rafe knew" Daniel said. As much as I hate to say it but I can't defend Rafe!" Brady said.

If it wasn't for what Gabi did than Madison would still be alive!" Brady is still mad at Gabi. "Well I sorry about Madison" Daniel said. "Thank" Brady said. "Well look I have to go" said Brady. "I talk to you later" Brady leave Daniel who look up like his whole world has gone to hell. "Despite being upset Daniel go back to work"

Rafe and Nicole walk into his apartment after Nicole pay his bail and got him out of jail. I want to thank you for paying my bail. Rafe shut the door behind them. "Yeah well I would have sooner" Nicole said. "But I needed get enough" said Nicole, putting her purse down. "Well I own you" said Rafe, grab a beer from the refrigerator.

Nicole sit down on the couch Rafe go over to her and sit next to her. "So how are you feeling, Rafe?" Nicole asks, known he upset. "How do you think I feel?" Rafe choice now to let his frustration out. "My whole life gone to hell" Rafe get up. "My sister in jail and could go to prison for the rest her life" Rafe said. Not only that but Sami left me." Rafe said.

"It all because of EJ" Rafe blames EJ for everything that happen. "EJ drove a wedge between me and Sami" said Rafe. "Rafe!" Nicole concern about Rafe, standing up. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to up set you. said Nicole. "No I didn't go off on you like that" Rafe said. "I just blow off steam" Rafe said. Me and Sami would be married again right now. Rafe said. "If wasn't for EJ" Rafe said.

"I know how you feel" Nicole said. Daniel hates me and want nothing to do with me." she said. "I'm sorry about Daniel" said Rafe. "It not your fault" Nicole said. Daniel still mad at for lying about Jennifer push down the stairs." Nicole said. I bet you anything EJ behind Jennifer finding those documents." Rafe said. "Oh believe me I know" Nicole said.

EJ did it so he could punish me." Nicole said. "For keeping my baby from him" Nicole said. "It seem EJ had all of this planned out" Rafe sit down. "It seem like he won" Rafe said. "Rafe don't say that" Nicole sit down next to him.

I hate to say it but..." Rafe said. "He had it all thought out" said Rafe with disdain in his voice for EJ. "That snake put my sister behind put bars" Rafe make EJ sound like the devil in incarnate. He manipulate everything and broke up Sami and me." Rafe speak with nothing but hatred for EJ. "It was all part his plan to break me and Sami up" Rafe is bitter toward EJ.

Me and Sami would still be together if EJ hadn't play that record in front of Sami. Rafe still blaming EJ and still spreading his hate of EJ. I lost my job, I lost my sister and most of all I lost Sami. Rafe said. "And all thank to EJ" said Rafe with anger.

"I know how you feels Rafe" said Nicole. "I lost my baby and I lost Daniel" Nicole said. But the thing that hurt the most is that I have no one else to blame but myself. Rafe put his hand on Nicole shoulder.

I'm sorry. Nicole said. "I know your still upset" said Nicole. "My sister may be in prison" Rafe said. "For the rest of her life" Rafe said. "And I lost Sami for good all because of EJ" Rafe said. Rafe and Nicole sit together on the softer upset over losing Daniel, Gabi and Sami.

"So you just walk out on Rafe?" said Lucas. "Why?" "Because your mad" Sami is at countess Wilhelmina with Lucas hear all she can take about her leaving Rafe from Lucas. "Why're you defend Rafe?" Sami get mad. "Rafe lied to me" Sami yells at him. "So what?" Lucas throw it back in Sami's face. "You lied your whole life" Sami turn her head and roll them eyes. "But you can't take it when someone do the same thing to you" said Lucas. "Why're you defend Rafe?" asks Sami. "What is he your new bf?" "or something" Sami said. "All saying is Rafe isn't perfect Sami" said Lucas. "And what about what his sister did?" said Sami.

"You can't blame that on Rafe" said Lucas. Well I wonder how Jennifer and Abigail feels," Sami said. that Rafe knew what Gabi did." said Sami. Seen how Jack ended up getting killed because of what Gabi did. Sami said. But yet everyone want to act like I am the wrong for leaving Rafe. said Sami.

"Rafe pretend like Nicole was pregnant with his baby" Sami said. "And lied to me for months" Sami said. "Making me believe that baby was his" Sami said. "When it was EJ's the whole time" Said Sami. "You lied your whole life" Lucas said. "Are you serous, Lucas?" Sami throws back at Lucas. "You really defend Rafe?" Sami gets in Lucas's face.

"After he did" Sami said. "Look I am not saying Rafe was right" Lucas said. "All saying is that he might have his reasons" Lucas said. "What" Sami get mad with him.

"Had reasons for lying to me?" Sami shout back at him. Yeah, all saying is that you should give the poor guy. Lucas said. "Another chance" said Lucas. "Another chance?" Sami throw back at him. "Are you for real?" Sami said. "Oh wait I get it" Sami is wonder what the hell does Lucas talk about. You're just using this excuse to go back to EJ," Sami look at Lucas like what he the fuck is he smoking. "What the hell are you talking...?" Lucas cut Sami off. "You want go back to EJ" Lucas said. "That why you left Rafe" Lucas said.

EJ got nothing to do with this," Sami said. This about what Rafe did... Lucas cut her off again. It about EJ," and the fact you always let EJ manipulate you." And now that you and Rafe aren't together. Sami get annoy by her ex husband Lucas defend Rafe. "You now have excuses to go back to EJ" Lucas said. "Your crazy and a fool" Sami said. "If you actually believe that" Sami step forward to him.

"It true Sami" Sami correct him. No the truth is you're trying to make excuses," Sami told him. "For Rafe" Sami turn the table on Lucas. And trying to twist everything around." Sami said. "Make it about EJ" Sami said. "When Rafe is the one who wrong" Said Sami.

"Oh Rafe wrong" Lucas said. Well how many times you been wrong?" Lucas said. "How many time have you lied?" Sami had a enough of Lucas. "Well I didn't ask your opinion Lucas" Sami said. "Or I do care what your opinion is" Sami said. So don't you do us all a favorite," Sami said. "And leave" Sami tells Lucas off.

You know what I will," said Lucas. But you know what your throw a good thing away with Rafe," Said Lucas. Doesn't it look like I care." Sami said. Rafe a good guy and deserve better than you, Sami. said Lucas. "Really?" Well there the door, don't let it hit you on the way out. Sami said. Lucas left out the door and shut it after Sami sit down in her chair and throw her arms up in air like oh god why do have to deal with crap.

Abigail and Chad are sitting at the coffee shop talking. So Nick can't press charges against you." Abby said. "EJ made sure of it" Chad said. Beside EJ told me that Nick won't able to press charges." Chad told Abby. Well I want to say I'm sorry," Abby tells Chad. "For what?" Chad doesn't understand why Abby apologize to him. Blame you for acting the way did," Abby said. Toward Gabi. said Abby. You had every right to be mad at Gabi. said Abby. "I am sorry for judge you" Abby said.

It okay beside if anyone suffer over what Gabi did," Chad said. It you." Chad said. After all if wasn't for what Gabi did to Melanie," Chad said. Than Jack wouldn't have died. said Chad as Abby had a sad look in her eyes. I miss my dad a lots," said Abby. "I am sorry for bring it up" Chad said. It okay. Abby said.

"So how are you and your mom doing?" ask Chad. Were doing find. Abby said. "Me and Cameron are back together!" Chad happy for Abby to hear this. Oh you guys got back together. Chad said. "Yeah just two day after the whole wedding" Abby said. Good at lasted someone get to be happy. said Chad, still upset over Melanie. I can tells your still upset about," Abby said. Melanie being gone." Chad's face look sad once Abby said Melanie. Well Melanie gone," Chad said. Ever since she left to tell you the truth," Chad said. "Feel like my life has gone strange to hell" Chad said. "Gabi ruin things between Melanie and me" Chad has along look on his face.

Well Chad looks," Abby said. Your good guy. Abby said. "I know you miss Melanie" Chad still look sad. But things will get better, you find happiness again. Said Abby. "You think so?" Chad still look a little sad. "I know so" Abby get up and kisses him on the cheek. I have to go." Abigail walk away.

"Sami will you please listen" Sami is at the Brady pub with Kayla arguing about Rafe. I don't need you defend Rafe, I already had enough of it." said Sami, angry. "Sami, Rafe made a mistake" Kayla defend Rafe to Sami who will have none of it. "You should lasted give Rafe another chance" said Kayla. "Give Rafe another chance" "Are you kidding me?" Sami snap. "Rafe lied to me for months" said Sami. Yet you want me to give him another chance," Sami said. Well would you rather be with a man like EJ Dimera than Rafe. Sami loses her mind. Will you please stop talking about EJ." Sami said. Rafe made me believe Nicole's baby was his. Sami said. I am sure Rafe had a good reason. Sami blow up at Kayla. "Oh god" Sami storm out of the Brady pub. "Sami!" Kayla calling out to Sami but long she gone."

Daniel at the hospital when EJ pop up behind as he turn and is shock to see him standing right in front of him. "EJ" EJ confront Daniel face to face. Dr. Jones, I think it time had a talk," EJ said. This about Nicole and the baby. said Daniel, caught guard off by EJ's appears. "For months you kept from my child" EJ said. You were wrong for do so." EJ told him to his face. And we're going to settle it right here." EJ looks Daniel into his eyes man to man.

"You want revenge" Daniel said. Than do what you got to do." Daniel said. "You know what that mean?" EJ asks him. I could ruin you." EJ said. I could destroy your whole career. EJ said. I could destroy your life, your repetition and more." EJ said. I could take everything away from you." EJ said. "Than do it" Daniel said.

I could but I'm not..." Daniel is shock when EJ say he not going after him. "Why not?" Daniel asks EJ. A long time ago. EJ said. When I was laying in that hospital's bed. EJ said. "You saved my life" EJ said. When my son had cancer and could have lost both his eyes. EJ said. "You saved his life" EJ said. I always be grateful for what you did." EJ said. "But if you ever cross me again" EJ said. I will show you no mercy. EJ warn Daniel. "Do you understand?" EJ said. Yes. Daniel respond back to EJ. Good. EJ walk away from Daniel after letting him off the hook who feels relieved that he won't have deal to with EJ.

Sami walk through the Horton town square and run into Hope than turn and try to walk away. "Sami" Hope calls out to Sami who doesn't want to deal anymore of her family defend Rafe and say she should forgive him and get back together with him. "Look Hope I don't have time for this" Sami stop and turn to Hope really not wanting to deal with this. "Sami just listen to me" Sami doesn't want to hear about Rafe anymore or she will explosion. Look I don't want to talk about Rafe," Sami turn back around about walk off. "Sami look" Hope called out, stopping her. I know Rafe lied," Hope said.

But I know he had his reasons," Sami snap at Hope. Reasons, his reasons, his reasons, he lied to me for months." Sami said. Look I am sure he did to protected the baby from EJ. said Hope. "How do you know that?" Sami said. "Were you there?" Sami asks Hope. "Did you know?" Sami asks Hope. No but I know Rafe!" Sami roll her eyes.

And I know he would never lie to you," Hope said. "On purpose" Sami turn and start walking away. Sami I hope you're not going back to EJ," Sami stop. After everything that man done..." Sami go off on Hope. EJ, EJ, EJ, what the hell does EJ have to do with this?" Sami blow up at Hope. EJ has everything to do with this." Hope said. EJ manipulated you." Sami gets mad. EJ trying to put a wedge between you and Rafe. Hope said.

EJ didn't do anything wrong," Rafe did. Sami throws back at Hope. Rafe the one who lied to me," Sami turn everything on Hope. Sami this what's EJ wants for you to be mad at Rafe!" Hope said. "So the two of you can break up" Hope said. Well Rafe help EJ," Sami said. By lying to my face." said Sami, busting out with anger at Hope.

Rafe did that all by himself. Sami said. Haven't forgot everything EJ done to you, Sami. Hope bring up as Sami's eyes roll as if she need to be remind. "This isn't even about EJ" Sami said. That where your wrong," Hope said. "He a DIMera" Hope repeatedly the same old regurgitate repetitive dialogue everyone heard for years. Have you forgot what EJ and Stefano have done," Sami's eyes roll again.

Over the years. Hope said. Have you forget what EJ did to Raf... Sami cut Hope off. "What about Rafe did?" Sami said. Not only did Rafe lied but..." Sami said. He knew what Gabi did to Melanie!" Sami said. "Are you justify what Rafe did?" Sami gets even anger at Hope. No, I am not justify Rafe's actions," Hope still try to defend Rafe. But how many time has Rafe forgiven you." Sami get even more angry at Hope. "So this my fault?" Sami said. No that not what I am saying, Sami!" Hope said.

"You know what?" said Sami, not giving Hope a chance to finish. I am getting sick of everyone include you," Sami said. Defending Rafe and acting like I should forgive him!" Sami's voice rise loudly making her point to Hope. Like he did nothing wrong!" Sami shouts out. "Well I sick and tired of it" Sami lashes out at Hope. You, Rafe and everyone else can all go the hell!" Sami storm off, angry as hell. "Sami!" Hope calls out but Sami is long gone.

Later on EJ is sitting in the coffee shop," Well bravo," Kate stand there clapping for EJ. Congratulations you prove why your the son of Stefano Dimera!" Kate said. "I heard all about the wedding" Kate take a seat in a chair. "Did you?" EJ smirk. Rafe kept you from your child. Kate said. "So you got revenge" said Kate. "You broken up Rafe and Sami" Which EJ is pound of doing. Daniel want nothing to do with Nicole." said Kate. "Rafe's sister is in jail for kidnapping Melanie" said Kate.

Not only that but Rafe was fired from his job." said EJ, smirking. It seem like you destroy Rafe's life." Kate said. Well pay back a you know what!" EJ said. "I can see your glowing" Kate said. Well," EJ's hands come together. I don't want to take too much time gloating." EJ said. "So how you have been?" EJ asks Kate. "I just got divorce papers from your father!" Kate said.

"So you met father?" EJ asks her. No, I just got papers." Kate said. I have you talk with Stefano." Kate asks EJ with a look in his eyes. "Not since the last time" EJ said. "What with the long face?" Kate can see EJ sad. "What you mean?" EJ said. Well I mean how come even though you got retribution on Rafe," EJ said. "Why still do you look so sad?" ask Kate. "I have no idea of what your talk about" EJ try to play it off. You know very. Kate said.

"Despite the fact you had revenge" Kate state to EJ. "Your still alone" As much as EJ doesn't want to admit it, it true. I can see in you eyes," Kate said. Even after you got what should be a huge victor for you." Kate said. Your still not happy! Kate said. Well thank you Kate for your opinion!" EJ said. "You can take for whatever it worth" Kate stand up from the table. "But it true" Kate walk away but stop, turn back to EJ. "Take some advice" Kate said.  
Try pick up the pieces and move on with your life." Kate walk out of the door.

EJ just sit there all sad. "She right" EJ said. "Even after everything I still feel alone" EJ sit down with a sad look in his eyes.

Late at night, EJ is at his office alone with papers in hands that when someone knock at the door! "Come in" EJ said as Abe come in. "EJ" Abe said. "Abe!" said EJ, surprise that Abe here as he sit down. "Why are you here?" asked EJ. I decide to come," said Abe. "And see how you were doing" said Abe. Well thank you," EJ said. But I am just find. said EJ, just sitting in his chair.

"Really?" EJ looks at Abe. "I hear about what happen at the wedding" said Abe. "Oh so you heard" EJ said. And I hear about Nicole and the baby. said Abe, EJ look sad. "I sorry for your loss" Abe told him. Thank you! said EJ with a sad tone in his voice. I know you been through this year but I know that had to hurt worse." Abe said. Yes it did. EJ said.

The real reason I came here," Abe said. To give you this. Abe give EJ a letter. "What this?" asked EJ. Lexie wanted me to give this to you before she die. said Abe. "She wanted to read it" said Abe, walking away.

Abe stopped, turn back and says before walking out of the door. EJ, no matter what Lexie always wanted what was best for you. Abe walks out of the door.

Later after Abe left EJ just been sitting there with the letter from Lexie still sitting on his desk, EJ hasn't yet to read it. After five minutes EJ finally decide to read his sister's letter that she left for him.

EJ open the letter and read it

: _Dear EJ by time you get this letter I be dead. I don't have much time but you need to hear this. I know your going through a lot right now. I know this has been a very hard time for you. I know that deep down inside your hurting now. But there I need to say that I want you to hear. Don't let your anger and hate control you. I know deep down inside you have a good heart even if everyone else can't see it. I know you struggle with trying to be a better man and struggle with being a Dimera. But don't let your anger and hatred consumes you like father. Try and find a better path for yourself. I know you EJ, and I know you haven't always may the right choices or done the right thing but there good inside you. I know your hurt but don't let that stop you from being happy. Or from trying to have a better life. I understand how you feel and I know things haven't easy on you but don't give up!" Keep Trying! I know you been through lot but you can't let that hold you down. Get back up and try again. Things happen that life but you can't let that keep you down EJ._ _Life can be challenging and hard but never give up hope EJ. Never EJ, Never give up!" In life you have to keep moving forward no matter what life hit you with or throw at you. You find your way. I know it. I don't care what anyone says about you. I know there more to you than what everyone think of you. And no matter what I will always love you and I will always be there for you no matter what! "Even if you can't see me" I be there Like angel watching over you. And whenever life knock you down I be right there to tell you. "GET UP EJ" Because Lexie love you! So t_ _ry again._ _I know you find happiness again. Love your sister, Lexie!_

EJ's eyes are full of tears after reading Lexie's heartfelt letter as tears run down his face while sitting there in the dark alone

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

The last chapter of EJ's revenge

Sami is back at countess Wilhelmina after having a awful day, having everyone lecture her about Rafe. Sami's family has been driving her crazy all day long and she swear is anyone else tell her she should forgive Rafe after he lied to she is going to lose her fucking mind. Sami is busy at work. Mine, mine you look very busy. Sami turn to see EJ standing by the door. EJ, I didn't suspect to see you here." said Sami.

Well hello to you too, young lady. said EJ with a smile. You still having answer why your here, EJ. said Sami, want to know why EJ here. "I came to see you, Samantha!" said EJ, walks in. "What with the face EJ?" Sami notice something up with EJ. I had a lot on my mind. EJ said. "Really?" said Sami. "I had a bit of a revelation" EJ said.

That new," Sami said. No more being angry, sad, alone, bitter, said Sami. But I guess I can't blame you see how you been through a lots," said Sami. After all you did lose you and Nicole's baby. Sami said. I know said this already but I'm sorry for your loss, EJ. said Sami. Thank you. EJ told her. I have chance to do lots thinking," EJ walk over to the chair and put his hands on it. This whole year has been literate roller coaster ride." EJ said. I know, you lost Lexie, you find out Stefano wasn't your father, than it turn out Stefano is your father, Nicole walked out on you than gets pregnant with your child, clams Rafe was the father while Ian McAllister set you up for killing Stefano, Now you lose the baby. EJ replay everything all over again in his head.

This year has been difficult for you, EJ. said Sami. I know," said EJ, walks over to the disk and put his hands on his chair. I have a chance to reflex on everything that happen this year. said EJ. "And my life" said EJ while his eyes close. Think about things clearly. said EJ, open his eyes and looks at Sami. Everything around me has change completely this year. said EJ. I been confusion as to where do I go." EJ said. That understandable." said Sami. "You been through hell, EJ" said Sami. This year!" said Sami.

EJ takes his hands off the chair and holds up his shoulders in the air. Yes. Sami can tell something different with EJ by the look in his eyes. "What up with you, EJ?" ask Sami. "You seem different" EJ put his hands together. Just recently I was hit with epiphany. said EJ, holds his arms up. "Like what?" Sami asks EJ who didn't answer and just stood there and smiled. "So How your day been?" EJ asked her. "Not good" Sami said. "Something troubling you, Samantha?" EJ asked her. No it just everyone been driving me crazy. said Sami. "Really?" sound like you had a bit rough day. EJ said. You don't know the half of it." said Sami. "Are you almost done?" asks EJ.

Oh yeah suppose to pick up Johnny, Sydney and Alien. said Sami. "After I finish up here" Said Sami. "What if I go with you?" EJ said. To pick up the children." EJ said. Beside I want to see Johnny and Sydney. said EJ. Okay find I guess it couldn't hurt if we went together. said Sami. All right than I drive us. EJ said. Ok I just need to finish," Sami said. I been try to get this deal done," said Sami. The only problem is I need to get this," said Sami. "Sigh off by Mr. Shin" said Sami. "Mr. Shin" EJ surprise to his name.

"You know him?" asks Sami. Of course Me and father have done deals with him in the past," EJ said. Mr. Shin won't sigh off on the agreement," said Sami. Because he not sure." Sami told him. Well I could make one phone call..." EJ told her. "You can do that?" Asks Sami. "Sure" EJ pull cell phone out and call Mr. Shin. Hello Mr. Shin, I like to talk to you." EJ said.

Sami gets her pocketbook and is ready to leave with EJ. "Samantha your ready?" ask EJ. Yeah, Thank for getting Mr. Shin to agree," Sami told him. I don't think I would I gotten him to agree the deal. said Sami. "So should we be on our way!" EJ said. Yes. EJ take Sami's arm as they leave the building together.

EJ and Sami arrive back at Sami's apartment with the children 2 hours later and shut the door. "We're home" said Sami. "Good now I can watch batman" Johnny said. "Watch the third movie first" EJ said. "But I wanted to watch the first one" Johnny said. Just trust me beside it make you want to see the other two even more. EJ said. Ok daddy. said Johnny, run into his room with dark knight rise DVD. Alien you go your room with your sister. Sami told her. I give you and her what EJ and Johnny brought you two." said Sami, Alien and Sydney go into the room.

This way I can hide their presents and wrapped them up. said Sami. "EJ, do you think Once Johnny get done watch the movie he want to watch the other two?" Sami asked EJ. "Samantha, the movie was three hours long" EJ told her. If it as long as the movie was than Johnny will be asleep by time it over. EJ said. "Is it good that watches the movie?" asks Sami. Samantha he already watched the movie," EJ said. He hasn't see the other two movie yet." EJ said.

So it won't hurt if he see the movie again. EJ said. "I guess your right EJ" said Sami. Oh and thank again for getting Mr. Shin to sigh off on the deal. Sami told him. "I do anything for you Samantha" EJ smile at her. Well I have a lots of wrapped to do." said Sami. So I can get everything ready for Christmas. said Sami, get the presents for the kids ready.

"Why don't I help you, Samantha" said EJ. I could use some help actually EJ. Sami said. "Okay well let help me" EJ said. EJ helps Sami wrapped all the presents up and hide them. "Well we got most of presents wrapped" said EJ. Yeah, you were Johnny is sound asleep!" said Sami. "Well it a long movie Samantha" said EJ. I am surprise the boy didn't go asleep sooner. EJ said.

So why don't you tell me about this revelation you had. EJ just pause for moment when Sami asks him. "It nothing" EJ try to play it off but Sami know him better than that. "Than with the look in your eyes" said Sami. I come on EJ, I know you better than you know yourself. said Sami. "Known you something must have happen" said Sami. I can tell by the look on your face, EJ. said Sami.

EJ stand there quietly with a look in your eyes. "I had chance reflect on my life" Sami doesn't understand what he saying. I recently got a letter from sister. EJ said. I had to look back on things in the past as well as in my life." EJ said. As you my life this year has been hell for me, I had to deals with a lot this year. said EJ.

I been through lots in my life," said EJ. The one thing I learn is that things don't always go your way. said EJ. But you don't learn that until you start losing things. EJ said. "Things don't go your way I am living proof of that" EJ said. "Nothing ever perfect in life" EJ said.

There lots of things that never gone my way. said EJ. Include this year. EJ stand with his hands on the table. And I lost a lots," EJ said. But that life you just have to learn how to deal with it. said EJ.

I lost my sister, I lost my child, I lost Nicole, I lost..." EJ stop as Sami looked at him. Everything that was important to me," EJ said. I don't like it but I have to learn how to accept it. said EJ. Everyone always loses something," EJ said. "That Happened" EJ said.

That all part of life you have to keep moving no matter how hard life hit you with." EJ said. "That life" said EJ, pumps his shoulders. Sometime you win, sometime you lose," said EJ. You lose everything," said EJ. You keep losing and losing and losing, until you don't even know why your still here. EJ said. "Or why your even still around" said EJ. But the thing is you can never accept defeated. EJ said. "You have get back up and try again" Sami can't believe she hearing EJ saying this or this is EJ talking right now. "Keep moving forward" EJ said.

Because no matter how hard life knock you down. EJ said. You have to get back up and you can never give up." said EJ. "Because when you do that when you truly lost" EJ said. "Wow!" "who are you?" "and what have you done with EJ Dimera?" EJ smile at Sami once she asks him that. "Well I wouldn't go that far" EJ said.

But the truth is the only thing I can do with my life is move on." EJ said. Pick up the pieces and try rebuild my life. EJ said. "And start over again" EJ said. Alexie's letter made me realize something," EJ said. "I can't just let life keep me down" EJ said. I have get back up and try again. EJ said. As well try to move on and trying become a better person. EJ said.

"For Lexie" said Sami. "Also for my children" EJ said. "I think that good" said Sami. It what Lexie would have wanted." said Sami. I know. EJ said. You miss her, don't you?" Sami said to EJ. Yes, everyday of my life but... EJ said. I can't stay in the past any longer I have to move on. EJ said. And find a way to find some place." EJ said. Pretty Lexie would have wanted you to be happy. said Sami. If she was here I am sure she would say," said Sami. You will one day. Sami told EJ who looks back at her. "How do you know that?" EJ asked Sami. Because I know you, EJ. said Sami with a smile on her face. Thank you, Samantha!" said EJ.

Sami smile over seen EJ stand there so positively who looked back at her with a smile.

A couple hours later EJ is still over at Sami's spent time with her and the children. I can't believe how well Alien and Sydney took the Santa Claus coming and getting their presents story. said Sami. Well that went well but..." said EJ, taking his sue and sit down on the softer. The real problem is Johnny. EJ said. Well he asleep so we won't have to worry until tomorrow. said Sami, sitting down next to EJ. "We tell Johnny in the morning" EJ said. Well I am happy we didn't run into my family, said Sami. "When we pick up the kids at the pub" said Sami. No offends. said Sami. "None taking" EJ said.

I didn't want to cause any trouble," said Sami.

Just than someone knocks at the door and Sami get go over to door as EJ stand up, Sami open the door to see Rafe standing out in the hallway. "What are you doing here, Rafe?" Sami get angry when seen Rafe. Look Sami I need to talk to you." Rafe try to gets Sami to talk to him. I already told you, Rafe we're done. Sami at yells at Rafe who refuse to walk away and leave. Look Sami, just letting me talk to you for a min!" Rafe pushes the door open and is about to walk in but Rafe stop once he see EJ and snap.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" Rafe yells out of anger over see EJ with Sami. First off it none of your business why he here," Sami shouts back at Rafe. Second you don't tell who I can have over or not, anymore!" said Sami with anger in voice. "Are kidding me?" Rafe yells at Sami. Your with him after what he did. Rafe yells at Sami. First off he didn't do anything, you did. Sami remind Rafe. You lied to me for months about the father of his child. Sami point out to Rafe.

So you don't get to judge me or him." Sami yells at Rafe. Well someone should. said Rafe. I can't believe how you can be around this scumbag after everything he done to you. Rafe yells while EJ smirk at him. I guess you're still mad about your sister being behind bars. EJ make a smart ass comment at Rafe. I going to kill yo... Rafe wants to beat the shit out of EJ but Sami stops him. No! "You're not welcome Rafe here" Sami told him. "But he is?" Rafe shouts at Sami. "After what he done" Rafe continue to yells at Sami.

Open your eyes Sami," Rafe keep yelling at Sami like she a child. He manipulating you. Rafe told Sami. He the reason why everything went to hell between us in the first place. Rafe still yelled at Sami. I don't think anything went to hell but I think you should. Sami throw back in Rafe's face. Oh that great," said Rafe. So after three years of history I am the bad guy. Rafe said. Well you said it not me," Sami throw back at Rafe. I am done with you," Sami make it clear to him. "So bye Rafe!" Sami slam the door right in Rafe's face and locks the door.

EJ couldn't be more happy than he is right now and smiles after seen Sami kick Rafe out of the apartment.

Five minutes after Sami threw Rafe out, EJ there comfort Sami who still upset and sit down with her on the softer. "Samantha are you ok?" EJ asked her. "No I am not ok EJ" Sami yells at him. I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. said EJ. No it not your fault, EJ. Sami apologize to EJ. I am sorry off on you like that just now." Sami said. No Samantha I understand, your upset you have every right to be. said EJ.

"I shouldn't lost it like that" Sami said. No it find Samantha. said EJ, mainly because EJ loved seen Sami throw Rafe out on his ass. "But I guess it all my fault" said Sami. "Samantha how is it your fault?" EJ asked her. It just that everyone keep saying that I am wrong," said Sami, standing up.

"Who say your wrong?" EJ asks Sami. Everyone and include my family. said Sami. Keep telling me I wrong and Rafe is right," said Sami. Mom, Lucas, Hope, Kayla all say that I wrong for leaving Rafe and that I should give him another chance. said Sami. "And I should forgive him" said Sami. And that Rafe was right for lying to me," Sami rant to EJ about her problems and frustrations. Like Rafe did nothing wrong," like I am the one who ruin everything. Sami said.

"Like it my fault" said Sami. "Samantha it not your fault" said EJ, standing up. My family and everyone keep defending Rafe," said Sami. And makes excuses for him. said Sami. "They keep saying I am wrong" said Sami. Then your family and everyone else is wrong," said EJ with anger in his voice. Samantha look at me, look at me, EJ repeat himself.

"You have every right to be mad at Rafe" said EJ. Rafe lied to you for months Samantha," said EJ. Rafe was going to married you and let you go on believing that he was the father of a child that wasn't even his. said EJ.

If I hadn't reveal to you Nicole's child was mine than he would had never told you. EJ said. "Rafe condemn you for sleeping with me" EJ remind her. As well as blame you for ruin your marriage to him. said EJ. Even when he kissed Carrie right in front of you. said EJ.

Before he even find out what we did. EJ said. Not only did Rafe do that but... said EJ. He lust after your sister for months until she left town with Austin. said EJ. Rafe pursues her after your and his marriage ended. EJ point out to her.

But yet he has nerve to judge you after lying to you. EJ said. When he keep telling you what wrong with you. EJ said. Samantha, you don't have forgive Rafe!" said EJ. "You have every right to angry at Rafe" EJ said.

Your family can say whatever they wants," said EJ. But you didn't do anything wrong, Rafe did. said EJ. Rafe has no one to blame but himself for losing you, Samantha!" EJ told Sami. "And if Rafe can't understand than it his lost" EJ told her. I guess Your right, EJ. said Sami.

"Thank you EJ for being here" said Sami. I always be here for you, Samantha!" EJ smile at Sami. "Thanks" Sami smile back at him. "Come here Samantha" said EJ. "Come here" EJ hugs Sami and comfort her.

Moments afterward EJ come out of the children's room. Well look like Samantha, Alien and Sydney are asleep!" EJ see Sami sleeping on the softer. I guess you must be tried. EJ look at Sami, sleeping there and put a cover her. You must have went through a lots today. EJ said.

EJ just stand there and thinks about what his sister said. Maybe Alexie was right, maybe I can find happiness. EJ look at Sami with a smile on his face and kiss her forehead.

* * *

As the following weeks go by EJ and Sami get closer as EJ spend more time with Sami and kids while the two grow closer as Christmas drawer closer, EJ is sitting down with Chad having coffee in the coffee shop, Chad is on his break.

"You spend time with Sami and the kids" Chad said. Yes. EJ said. "So how has things been?" Chad asks EJ. They wonderful actually, I enjoy the time I been spend with Samantha and the children. EJ said. Me and Samantha have been getting everything ready for Christmas for the children. EJ said. "Really?" "So your preparing for Christmas with Sami" Chad said. Yes but enough..." said EJ. "How you been?" Chad has a sad look on his face and EJ can see it in his eyes.

"Chad, what wrong?" EJ asks Chad, showing concern for his brother. I am not happy! Chad said. "You're not happy?" EJ can guess why. "Is this still about Melanie?" ask EJ. I hasn't been happy ever since she left." Chad said. "Happy Gabi behind bars" Chad said. But take back what I lost..." EJ see the pain in his brother's eyes. I was going to marry Melanie!" We were going to be happy. Chad said. Feel like everything been take away from me." Chad said. It like I lost everything," you know. EJ can feel Chad's pain and know how he feels seen how in he been in there himself.

Chad I'm sorry, I really am," said EJ, seen that Chad look like going to cry. "Thank but it doesn't change anything" EJ can't help but feel bad for his brother and put his hand on Chad's hand. "Look My break over in a couple of minutes" said Chad, standing up.

I see you. Chad walk away and EJ sits there feeling bad for Chad and knows he hurting want to help him. "I can't let my brother stay miserable" EJ get up and walks out of the coffee shop.

Jennifer tells Daniel at the hospital that she just want to be friend with him. I am sorry Daniel but I still grief over Jack's death. Jennifer told Daniel. "You still loves Jack" Daniel said. Yes and I miss him very deeply so I can't be with you. said Jennifer. I am sorry Daniel!" said Jennifer. I understand. said Daniel. Jennifer walk away from Daniel who sad.

Just than EJ walk up to Daniel come up behind him as Daniel turn and see EJ. "What are you doing here?" Daniel asked him. I need a favor from you. EJ said.

10 minutes EJ is asking Dnaiel to do something for him. "Look I don't know if I can" said Daniel. I just want you to talk with her. said EJ. Okay, just try. said EJ. "Do you understand?" said EJ. Alright I see what I can do." Daniel told him. Good. said EJ, walk away.

Hope is over Rafe's place to see how Rafe doing since He got fired and Gabi went to prison. "So Gabi got 10 to 5 years in prison" said Hope. "Yeah, Justin got her a plea deal" said Rafe. But Gabi still in prison thank to EJ. said Rafe.

"Rafe, I'm sorry!" said Hope. Sami won't even talk to me," said Rafe. EJ drive a wedge between us," He manipulated her. said Rafe. "And turn Sami against me" said Rafe, still blaming EJ.

Rafe I am sure Sami will come around," said Hope. "No she too angry at me" said Rafe. EJ got inside Sami's head and made her think I'm the bad guy! said Rafe. "I lost everything cause EJ" said Rafe. "EJ took everything away from me" said Rafe. Sami, my sister, my job, everything, Rafe blame everything on EJ and still angry.

If it Hasn't been for EJ, me and Sami would still be together. Rafe said with a burn hatred toward EJ. Rafe, I'm sorry! said Hope. I wish there was something I could do," said Hope. For you. said Hope. "What are you going to do now, Rafe?" asks Hope, Rafe sit down on the softer. I going to go out of town for little while..." Rafe told her. "To clear my head and do some thinking" Rafe said. "I have to get back to the station" said Hope, looking at her cell phone.

"Rafe, I'm sorry about Gabi again" said Hope, look at Rafe with symphony. "It doesn't change anything" said Rafe, standing up. Look thank for coming over. Rafe said. "If Rafe you need anything call me" said Hope. Okay. Hope walk out of the door.

EJ walking through the Horton town square when run into Will all of people. "Willing" said EJ, stops. Hey. said Will. "It been awhile" said EJ. "Yeah it has" said Will. "How you have been?" asked EJ.

"Willing!" Will tells EJ. "I been doing find" Will smile. "How about you?" asks Will. Me and your mother have been preparing the children for Christmas. EJ said. "Oh that Great" said Will. "I heard you been seen Sonny" EJ told him. "Yes I have been" Will said.

"Good for you" EJ said. "I glad you're happy Willing" said EJ. "Well I gotten be going" Will told him. I promise Sonny I would meet him. Will said. "It was nice talking with you" Will walk away until EJ calls out to him. "Willing" Will stop and look back at EJ.

I hope you have a happy holiday, Willing!" EJ told him. I hope you do too." Will leave while EJ stand there happy and in a good mood.

Later at night EJ with Sami back at her apartment setting up the Christmas tree and getting decorations all around the apartment and the tree. "There we go" EJ come off the ladder after putting the start on top of the tree. "All the lights and decorations are up" EJ rubbing his together. Yes, we should have Christmas ready for the children. EJ said.

I want thank you, EJ. said Sami. "For helping me out with countess Wilhelmina" Sami said. I don't think I would have been able to get as much done," Said Sami. "If you hasn't help get it all done" said Sami. "It my pleasure Samantha" said EJ, smiling at her.

"I really been letting everything slip" said Sami. After everything with Rafe an..." EJ cut Sami off. "Samantha stop, don't think of any of it" EJ said. Try an not think of Rafe or anything..." EJ tells her. "Just clear your mind of all it" EJ said. "And relax" EJ put his hands on Sami's shoulders.

"Your right" Sami smiles at him. "Thanks EJ" said Sami. I must admit EJ spend time with you and the kids." said Sami. "Has really taking my mind off everything" said Sami. I enjoy being with you and the kids, Samantha!" EJ told her.

"I have to EJ" said Sami. I have fun spending time with you, EJ. said Sami. Things have been great between us, EJ." said Sami. Like I been seen a whole new side to you, EJ. said Sami. "I enjoy being with you, EJ it been great" said Sami. I always enjoy being with you, Samantha!" said EJ with gentle joy in his eyes. I been happy being with you and the kids, EJ it really taking my mind off of everything. said Sami, happy with a smile looking at him.

"I just happy to spend time with you and children" EJ said. "Oh that right" said Sami. I supposed to be picking up the kids from Abigail. Sami said. Oh well Samantha, do you want me to go with you? EJ asked her, Sami got her pocketbook and put her colt on. No! said Sami. "I got this" said Sami. "Alright well I am going to leave" EJ told her. "Why?" Sami stops. "Where're you going?" Sami wonder in the world could EJ be going. "I just have something I have to take care of" said EJ, picking up his sue.

"I be back" EJ told her. Okay well I am going to get Johnny, Alien and Sydney from Abigail. Sami said. Ok I leave with you." EJ said. "Alright" Sami and EJ both leave at the same time together.

Later EJ come out of the Horton town square where he run into Rafe all of people who stop and get angry once he see EJ's face. Well, well, well, if it ever isn't Rafe, the former detective fire from Salem P.D!" EJ smirk at Rafe who give him a death stare. "What the hell do you want EJ?" Rafe look like he want to kills EJ. Oh me, well I was just passing by until I saw your sorry looking face. EJ said with a smile on his face.

I guess that not surprising seen how you lost everything," I mean your sister in prison and may have to do favorites for guys in prison. said EJ, making wise ass joke. SHUT UP," Rafe snap. Don't you talk about sister!" Rafe said. Or I kill you. EJ smiles at Rafe after getting under his skin. Oh I guess I should be afraid of the big tough guy Rafe Hernandez!" EJ taunts Rafe make him even more angry. Who just lost his job. EJ throws in his face.

"You son of a bitch" Rafe calls him. "What the matter, can't take the truth?" EJ rub it in Rafe. "You make me sick Dimera" Rafe stand there acting all self righteous. The fact that you can stand there bragging about how you got a innocent girl put in prison for the rest of her life." Rafe said. Well maybe your sister should had thought of that... before she made the decision to kidnapped Melanie Jones. EJ bring up of course Rafe forgot about that part of it.

I want to the beat hell out of you. Rafe said. I should rip your head right now. Rafe told him. "After what you did" EJ just stand there smiling at him. "What did I do?" EJ act dumb. You know? every time I see you I want to punch you in the face. Rafe said. I can't tell how much I want to kill you right now. said Rafe. I guess your manhood is still insulted after I knock you on your ass. Rafe about to attack EJ.

"What, you want fight?" said EJ, not afraid of Rafe at all. Rafe stops himself. "Come on the first one on me" EJ continue to taunt Rafe. I would love to," EJ still taunting Rafe. "Than why not?" EJ said.

"You disgust me" Rafe said again. The way you orchestrate everything, to happened at the wedding like you planned. EJ just smile, happy. "The way you manipulated everything" Rafe said. "And how you manipulated Sami" EJ roll his eyes and go like sure whatever Rafe. "And how you ruin everyone lives" said Rafe. "I thought I just ruin your life" said EJ. You play that recorded to me and Sami would break up," said Rafe. "So she would go running into your arms" Rafe said. "Like you wanted" EJ stand there and just smiles at Rafe.

Because the only way you could ever have Sami. Rafe said. Other wise Sami would never want to be around a loser like you. EJ just stand there, listen to Rafe and just taking it all in while smiling at him. But one day Sami and Johnny and Sydney will see you for who you really are. EJ laughs in his face. Well I would say Samantha already saw you for who you're. EJ told him. When I play the recorded that prove to her you lied about Nicole's baby being yours. EJ said.

And that is a two face, lying, smug, arrogant, sanctimonious, hypocrite!" EJ said.

Samantha saw right through your bull Rafe and dump you. EJ throws right back at Rafe in his face. But the most satisfying thing from all this is I get to move with my life. EJ said. Because you see Rafe," EJ said. "This time I win" EJ points to himself.

I told you Rafe," EJ point at Rafe letting him know he beating him. I would take everything from you. EJ said. "And I have" EJ said. "You kept me from my own child for months" EJ point out to Rafe. You made my life a living hell this whole year, EJ told him. While I was going through one of most difficult time in my life. said EJ. "You enjoy kicking me when I was down" EJ said. The look in your eyes is the same one I had. EJ said. When you threw photos of my father's body on the floor in front of my face. EJ said. "In my house" EJ said.

And the one thing I could think of in that one moment was how I would love," EJ said. Nothing more than wipe that smug smirk off your face." EJ said. All I thought about was the pleasure of seen your downfall. EJ said with a smile. Like I am now." said EJ. I can't tell you how many months I waited for this." said EJ with satisfying and vindictiveness along with vengeance in his voice.

"To watch you go down in flames" EJ smile in his face.

"You lost everything like I promised" EJ said. You lost your sister, you lost your career, you lost your job at the Salem police department, and you lost Samantha!" All Rafe could do was think of is how much he hates EJ and how he would love to beat the shit out of him who is just rubbing everything in Rafe's face. I took everything that was important to you away. Rafe stand there a bitter man with a look of hatred in his eyes.

"You have nothing left" EJ smirk in Rafe's face. I get to move on and be happy with my life," EJ said. "While you remain bitter" EJ told him. "My life is going to be just wonderful, unlike yours" EJ walk away, finally feeling victorious over Rafe.

It Christmas day The children are playing with their toys and games and DVDs and all of their presents they got for Christmas as EJ and Sami watch the kids play. Daddy look it the DVDs you got me," said Johnny. Yes I know, Santa must have gave it back to you." EJ said. "I am going to go watch them" Johnny run to his room. It nice to see them happy!" Sami said. "I agree with you, Samantha" EJ said. "It nice to see the children playing" said EJ, dunking coffee. So happily! EJ said.

I couldn't done all this without you, EJ. said Sami. "Well it was my pleasure to help you with the children" EJ said. It nice to seen us actually getting along and on the same page. said Sami. Not having problems, it was just a year ago we were at each other's throats. said Sami. "Now here we're, things have changes" said Sami. "Yes, they have" said EJ.

"We come along ways, Samantha" said EJ. "Yes we have" EJ and Sami looked each other's eyes, staring at one another.

Chad, Abigail, Cameron, Will and Sonny are all together at the Horton town square for Christmas. "Well we're all here" Chad said. Yeah. Will said. "Remind me I let you all convince me to come out here" said Chad. Well Chad we got a surprise for you. said Sonny. "Surprise?" Chad wonder what surprise they have for him. "Yeah look behind" Abby said.

Chad turn behind and surprise to see none other than Melanie much to Chad shock who can't believe he seen Melanie right in front of him. "Melanie!" Chad said. "Hey Chad" said Melanie, smiling at him. "We're leave you two alone" Will, Sonny, Cameron and Abigail leave Chad and Melanie.

"Why're you here?" Chad asks Melanie. "I decide it was time to come back" Melanie told him. Two hours after Melanie and Chad reunite they're walking around the town square together. "My dad told everything" said Melanie. "So why did you decide to come back?" asked Chad. I missed my friends, I missed my dad, and I missed you!" said Melanie.

I missed you too." said Chad. I heard. said Melanie. "So do want go to pub?" Chad asks her. "I love to, Chad" Chad and Melanie holds hands and walk to the Brady pub together.

EJ and Sami are watching their son Johnny riding on his new scooter rolling around the town square. "Johnny be careful" Sami yells. "Samantha, there no need to worry!" EJ told her. Johnny will be just find. said EJ. "I guess I be too ironic" said Sami. No Samantha, your just being a good mother!" EJ said.

Look Samantha I want to talk to you about," EJ decide to talk about what been on his mind. What we were talk about early. Sami turn to EJ. "How we been getting along and on the same page" EJ said. "And how things have change" said EJ. Things have been different between us, EJ. said Sami. "Well there one thing I want for Christmas" EJ told her. "And what that?" asked Sami. For me, you and the children to be a family this year. EJ told Sami, holding her hands.

EJ and Sami stare at each other and have a moment together where're draw to each other while being getting closer almost like their about to kiss as Johnny play on his scooter.

After Christmas pass by it two days before new year eve EJ and Sami been growing closer. EJ end up meet Chad who on his break at the Brady pub. "Chad!" Chad turn around and see his brother coming in the pub. "EJ!" Chad and EJ hug each other. "So brother" EJ said. "I hears Melanie Jones is back in town" said EJ, pulling away from him. You would know, wouldn't you? EJ play innocent like he doesn't know anything.

"What do you mean?" EJ play dump. I heard from Will and Abigail you orchestrate the whole thing with me meeting Melanie!" Chad said. "Is that why you didn't go after Daniel?" asks Chad. So you could get him," Chad said. "To have Melanie to come back?" Chad asked EJ. Let just say I thought my brother deserve some happy. EJ told him.

"Well I guess should say thanks" Chad tells EJ. I just want you to be happy, Chad!" EJ smiles at his brother. "So how are things with you and Sami?" Chad asked EJ. "Things have been great between us" EJ said.

"I guess so seem how Rafe is out of town" Chad said. "Yes well I going to be leaving" EJ said. Okay well I see you," Chad said. I see you later Brother!" EJ walk out of the pub.

Look I want It done now." Sami talking on her cell phone about business deal with Countess Wilhelmina and end the call. "Samantha!" EJ walk into the coffee shop to see Sami. "OH EJ" EJ sit down at the table with Sami. "I was trying to get a deal done" Sami said. "That all you been doing?" asks EJ. Other than that trying to avoid my family for reasons. said Sami.

Well I wanted to talk to you about what we discussed on Christmas. EJ said. You mean about us being a family!" Sami said. I want to take it a step farther. said EJ. "I want to out with me on new year eve" Sami is caught by surprise when EJ asks her out.

"EJ Dimera are you asking me out on a date?" Sami asked EJ who smiled. Yes, EJ holds Sami's hands while smiling at her. Samantha Jean Brady will you go out with me on new year eve! Sami smile back at EJ and answer his question. Yes EJ Dimera, I will go out with you on new year eve!" EJ and Sami smile at each other.

Chad and Melanie are walking through the Horton town square holding hands and stop. "So was the real reason you came back was Gabi in prison?" asked Chad. "It wasn't the only reason" Melanie said. I missed my life, I missed my friends, the people around me, I missed Maggie, But most of all I missed Chad," Melanie turns to Chad who has a smile on his face.

"So that why you came back?" asked Chad.

"Pretty much" Melanie said. Beside my dad told me, that I can't let this hold me down!" she said. He told me," That I just be given up!" Melanie said. "Because I be letting Gabi win" said Melanie. "And I missed you so much" Melanie said. I missed you," Chad said. In fact I was lost without you." said Chad. "This feel like a dream" Chad said. "Than if it is I don't Want to ever wake up" said Melanie. Chad and Melanie kiss, wrapping their arms around each other.

It new year eve at 8:30 pm at night Sami is at the Brady pub with The kids and Caroline ready for her big date with EJ. Okay grandma I leave you with the kids. Sami said. "Okay but where are going?" she asked Sami. "Out" Sami answer. "With who?" As soon as Caroline asked in came none other than EJ DIMera himself Much to her dismay.

"Samantha!" EJ said. "Are you ready?" said EJ with a smile on his face. Yeah I am all ready to go, EJ. Sami told EJ who couldn't wait any longer. "Take care of the kids for me grandma" EJ and Sami leave while Caroline is in complete shocked to see Sami with EJ Dimera of all people after her face drop to the floor.

"So we going to the new year eve party?" Sami asks EJ. No, we're going somewhere in private where we can be alone." EJ said. "That way no one will bother or interrupt us" EJ told Sami. "Where to?" Sami asked him. "You just have to trust me" EJ said. "I shall follow you anywhere" EJ and Sami walk away together.

EJ takes Sami somewhere alone as they go inside his office with the lights off as it dark EJ turn on the lights and Sami is surprise to found candle lights and a table for two and romantic dinner with flowers. "Surprise" said EJ, shut and lock the door. "EJ this is beautiful" said Sami. "You did all of this" Sami said. "Well Samantha yours truly plans this" EJ said

EJ pull out a chair for Sami to sit down in. "I got to say EJ this was quite the surprise" EJ sits down in the chair a cross the table from Sami. "Well I had to surprise Samantha" said EJ. I got to give you credit EJ, you really pull out all the stops." Sami said. "Well anything for the lovely Samantha Jean Brady!" EJ said.

2 hours go by as EJ and Sami enjoy their date and dinner as they talk about the time they dance on the pier and Sami fell into the rival. "You were sure weren't able to swim" EJ laughs as they eat their dinner. "It not funny EJ I could have drown" said Sami, laughing at EJ. Like the time I first met you, EJ when you drop that towel and I saw your rear end. Sami said. "It almost like you did that on purpose EJ" EJ smiles, known the answer to that.

I must say EJ, I am enjoy being here with you. said Sami. "I am too Samantha" said EJ. "Here a toast" EJ rise his glass of wine. To fade bringing us here together. EJ said with a smile. To fade bringing us here together. Sami rise her glass of wine as EJ and Sami toast each other.

One hour later EJ and Sami are dancing around the office to the same music on the pier and do the tango. You have the same music playing that we dance to on the pier. said Sami. Well had to pull out all the stops for this one, Samantha!" EJ dance with Sami. "Well sure you did I give you that EJ" said Sami. You have quite the move set Samantha Brady!" said EJ.

"Come on EJ" said Sami. "I wouldn't say that" Sami said. I mean I that not good. said Sami. After all you're great dancer. Sami said. Well Samantha I am only as good as you!" EJ said. EJ and Sami continue to dance all over the floor until the music starts to ended Sami come down with EJ holding her up with one of her legs by his side the music stop. "You're quite the dancer EJ Dimera" Sami said. "So are you Samantha Brady" EJ and Sami are too close to each other as EJ holds her while staring at each other. Sami doesn't know what to do as EJ stare at her with a smile having the one thing he always wanted.

In the heat of the moment EJ and Sami kiss, hugging each other they feel something strong than stop, Sami feels a unbelievable spark between her and EJ than EJ and Sami kisses passionately with desire, lust and passion. Moment after EJ and Sami ripping each other's clothes and having wild, hot, passionate sex it 12:00 am it now new year eve EJ and Sami lays next to each other together in bed complete out of breath.

"I can't believe we just did that EJ" said Sami. Well Samantha to tells you the truth, nether can I." Said EJ. "But Samantha it felt wonderful" EJ told her. "It was incredible" EJ said. "It felt real" EJ said. Maybe EJ but I can only imagine what my family will think. said Sami. Samantha look at me, look at me, EJ put his hand on Sami's jaw. Doesn't it feel right being here with me," EJ said. I enjoy being with you, Samantha!" said EJ. "You didn't enjoy being with me" EJ said.

Yes EJ I did..." said Sami. "Than what matter?" EJ asked her. "It felt amazing" EJ told him. And it was wonderful, Samantha!" EJ said. "Yes did it feel wonderful" said Sami. And does feel right being here with you, EJ. said Sami. "Than Samantha what the problem?" said EJ. Look EJ I don't know if I..." EJ stop Sami by put his finger on her mouth. "We both wanted this Samantha" said EJ, moving his hand to her jaw. I enjoy being with you Samantha, I can't tell how much or many time." said EJ. "We have this strong connects" said EJ. We always have, it something we cannot deny. EJ said. "We enjoy being with each other!" said EJ. "Samantha this moment between us is wonderful" EJ said. And I wouldn't rather be with anyone other than you, Samantha!" Sami smiles at EJ who smiling right at her. In that one moment EJ kissed Sami who very quickly responded back with a kiss of her own. EJ and Sami passionately made out with EJ on top of Sami.

The end

I hope you all enjoy this story and tells me what you thought of it

Please review


End file.
